El origen de los Guardianes La historia de Valentine
by Valentine D. Frost
Summary: Después de derrotar a Pitch Black la paz volvió al mundo. Pero años después se presenta otra amenaza y esta vez es por parte de un representante de un día festivo. Esta es la historia de una diosa del amor,que en realidad no sabe lo que es el amor. Habran muchos sentimientos encontrados, y reveladores secretos, asi que sigan esta aventura hasta el final. Valentine.
1. ¿Valentine? y ¿Ahora Cupido?

_**EL Origen de los Guardianes.**_

_**La historia de Valentine.**_

Cuando oímos hablar de lo guardianes creemos que es una linda historia para antes de dormir. Pero para los niños son los célebres representantes de los días festivos que más ansiamos, que juran proteger a todos los niños del mal. Ese grupo de protectores está conformado por nada más y nada menos que Santa Claus, El conejo de Pascua, El hada de los dientes, Sandman, quien se encarga de otorgarles a los niños los mejores sueños. Y el nuevo integrante de este maravilloso equipo Jack Frost. Dándoles los mejores regalos que pueden ofrecer, luz, esperanza, asombro y diversión.

¿Un equipo maravilloso verdad? Pero, se preguntaran, ¿Qué ocurre con los demás días festivos?

Como el día de san patricio que es representado por un pequeño duende verde, el día de los muertos que ese lo representa Xibalba, alguien no muy amable, El Halloween que es representado por Pumpunkin y el día de San Valentín que a pesar de todo es importante, y tiene a su representante, Cupido.

Muy poco se sabe de estos personajes, pero esta historia se trata de como un guardia se enamora de una diosa del amor, que en realidad no sabe que es amar o ser amado por alguien, y que esto atraerá sentimientos encontrados y verdaderos rostros saldrán a la luz, y así comienza este viaje.

_**Capitulo uno: ¿Valentine?**_

Siendo un comienzo de año nuevo exitoso, algunos guardianes deciden darse un respiro. La navidad fue un gran éxito (como todos los años), La pascua también fue un éxito, la mayor producción de huevos jamás registrada, los niños felices y soñadores no paran de jugar con la nieve que queda del invierno, pues dentro de poco llegara la primavera. Algo que no tiene muy contento a uno de los guardianes.

-Odio cuando llega la primavera- exclamo Jack Frost.

-Ya cállate copito de nieve, es algo que no se puede evitar, no puede ser invierno todo el año- le regaño el Conejo de Pascua, quien estaba cansado de sus quejas.

-¿quieres pelea motita de algodón?-

Levantándose algo frustrado por los gritos de sus compañeros, Norte, como llaman los guardianes a Santa, los toma a ambos en sus enormes brazos y hace que se golpeen en sus frentes. -YA DEJEN DE PELEAR-grito Norte- No los invite a mi taller para que griten y peleen, estamos aquí para relajarnos y darnos un respiro.

Al instante los suelta y caen en el piso tratando der darse algún consuelo del dolor en sus frente, aunque Norte tenía razón, había sido un año muy agitado y con mucho trabajo para mantener felices a los niños. Se tumbaron en uno de los gigantes sillones que tenía Norte, otra vez era un ambiente tranquilo.

-Y dime Jack. ¿Por qué odias tanto la primavera? Es una época muy hermosa- Dijo Norte.

-Es que debo dejar de hacer mi trabajo, no me gusta ver como la nieve se derrite y los niños no puedan jugar con ella. No me gusta ver a mis fans desilusionados por no tener nieve- Dijo Jack en tono burlón.

-Huy sí que terrible-Dijo sarcásticamente Conejo- además debes entender que debe ser así, y que pronto necesitaremos de toda tu energía y apoyo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Veras Jack, sabes que nosotros no somos los únicos días festivos, hay espíritus y otros días festivos también, aunque no son guardianes como nosotros, y pronto llegara el día festivo más problemático de todos SAN VALENTIN.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!- Estaba riendo descontroladamente- Perdona eso Norte pero, no había escuchado un buen chiste hace mucho tiempo-

Sin embargo ni Norte ni Conejo se estaban riendo, Jack noto que el ambiente se tornó serio y pesado. El miro a ambos compañeros y se dio cuenta de que no era un tema para reírse.

-Oigan ¿Qué les pasa? Estamos hablando del dia de San Valentín, ese dia no le importa a los niños-

-es verdad Jack, a los niños no les interesa esas cosas, sin embargo es algo aún más profundo que eso, algo que nos incumbe y nos afecta-

-¿En que nos afecta Norte?-pregunto Jack-

-Ya hablaremos de eso otro día, hoy amigos míos debemos brindar por otro año exitoso- dicho esto, tomo una botella de vino que dispuso a tomarla directamente, volviéndose un poco más alegre que de costumbre.

Conejo solo lo observaba tomando una copa de jugo de zanahorias y riendo de cada payasada que hacia su compañero. Sandman solo dormía, era lo que hacia la mayoría del tiempo, Jack sin embargo quedo pensativo con respecto al tema, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por El Hada de los Diente quien entro a la sala como un rayo. Tomo la copa de vino de Jack y se sentó para poder tomarla.

-Lamento la demora, pero tengo mucho trabajo, solo puedo estar unos minutos y volver al trabajo- Dicho esto, se tomó el vino de un golpe.

-Oye Hada cálmate, no puedes beber eso así de rápido-Le dijo Jack.

-Oh si, pe-perdona-

Esta se sonrojo al escuchar a su compañero preocuparse por ella, la verdad es que a Hada le gusta Jack, y no solo por sus dientes blancos, es porque también es divertido, confiable, protector alocado y un montón de cosas más. Ella quería decirle sus sentimientos pero se sentía avergonzada. Sin embargo ella misma se prometió que algún dia se lo diría, después de todo tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

-bueno chico yo ya debo irme, tengo un código 3 en el sector G-7, hasta pronto- y salio con la misma rapidez que entro.

-Ashta luego querrida, no tropeshes con las nuves- Le dice Norte algo pasado de copas.

-Vamos viejo, ya es suficiente para ti- Jack acompaño a su amigo hasta su habitación y lo ayudo a que llegara a su cama, lo acomodo lo más que pudo pero al tratar de hacerlo se tropieza y choca con un librero, y caen en su cabeza un libro, era rojo y el titulo decía _**"San Valentín" **_ en color dorado, lo tomo y empezó a leerlo. Contaba la historia de este personaje, porque se volvió un día festivo su significado y quien representaba dicho día, pero al tratar de buscar una imagen no encontró nada.

Tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto, ¿cómo un día como este podía ser crucial para las labores de los guardianes? ¿Y qué problemas podía acarrear esta persona? Pero el pronto sabría todo esto y mucho más. Tomo el libro para leerlo mejor después.

Pasaron los días y los Guardianes volvieron a sus obligaciones, Norte tenía muchos juguetes que hacer, Conejo debía pintar millones de huevos, Hada, bueno ella siempre esta así de ocupada todo el año. Solo Jack estaba libre en primavera, y Sandman, pero solo de día, la cual pasa durmiendo y en la noche les da a los niños los sueños más maravillosos.

-Ey Meme!-así es como le decían a Sandman- ¿Hacemos algo divertido? Lo que sea pero hagamos algo.

Pero su amigo dormía, era lógico todas las noches debe estar despierto para cumplir con su deber.

-Vamos Meme, no seas así, me muero del aburrimiento si no tengo nada que hacer-

Pero su compañero no le hizo caso, estaba profundamente dormido.

-MEMEEE!-grito Jack, provocando que su compañero se despertara de golpe, solo vio a Jack que se reía de el por su expresión al despertar. Sandman no habla, el solo se comunica mediante dibujos que forma con su arena mágica. Y al estar molesto solo hacia un montón de dibujos rápido tratando de demostrar su enojo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero sabes que así no puedo entenderte- Meme ya muy enojado, saca uno de sus látigos para mostrárselos a Jack, quien entendió que si no lo dejaba en paz tendría problemas.

-O-ok, ya entendí el mensaje, a la perfección- y salió volando de la habitación.

-Diablos, como odio la primavera, todos están ocupados menos yo, y no me puedo divertir con los niños porque debo respetar un ciclo, fantástico- Jack se alejaba cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a lo que era su guarida, era una cueva profunda y oscura, muy lejos del taller de Norte. Quedaba cerca de un bosque y era lugar que pasaba desapercibido, al entrar no era la gran cosa pero al fondo había una pared de hielo, Jack se acercó y toco la pared con su bastón, la pared empezó a moverse mostrando un camino. Al entrar por el pasillo, este lo conduce a una habitación, las paredes eran de piedra, al igual que la cueva y el techo era de hielo que esta iluminaba todo el lugar por el reflejo de la luz del sol, habían varios muebles, estante con libro, una chimenea que jamás enciende, una gran alfombra en el centro de la habitación.

La verdad no entendía porque la tenía, solo la puso porque en todos los hogares que visita hay una en la sala. También había unas figurillas de hielo, eran de sus compañeros, estaban todos, Hada, Conejo, Norte, y Sandman. Y a un lado de los estantes había una pared de hilo transparente, que separaba lo que era la cocina de la sala, en ese hielo estaban los dibujos que Jaime y sus amigos hicieron para él, eran sus tesoros y por eso los puso hay, para conservarlos para siempre. Era una habitación acogedora, fue a lo que era su habitación, se dio el lujo de tener una cama exageradamente grande, cómodas con ropa, y un ventanal de cristal de hielo que podía abrir a su antojo. Así podía observar las auroras boreales que le ofrecía el paisaje.

-Bueno, será mejor que tome un baño y lea algo antes de dormir- se giró y se dirigió al baño, Jack no fue un tonto al construir su casa, lo hizo justo encima de un pozo de aguas termales, en las que coincidió con el baño, así que en su baño tenía una gran tina. Se iba quitando su polera y la colocaba en un cesto de hielo que el hizo, luego se quitó el resto de su ropa hasta quedar desnudo. Se dirigió a su tina y se sentó un buen rato, se sentía agradable el agua, y como no tenía deberes como el espíritu del invierno, pudo darse el tiempo que quería.

Después de un rato y de estar más relajado salió de la tina y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, fue de regreso a su habitación y se miró en el espejo. Tenía buen porte, había músculos pero nada exagerado y la piel tersa y blanca, al mirar por un rato su piel y analizándola surgió una pregunta extraña.

-¿Cómo será tocar la piel de una mujer? ¿La congelaría o no podría sentirla por el frio?-

Tuvo ese pensamiento rondando mientras se colocaba su pijama, lo que no era mucho, solo un pantalón de pijama. Tomo un libro y se metió a la cama **"****Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer"**era su libro favorito, le recordaba un poco a él. Paso un rato leyendo hasta que sin darse cuenta se queda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Jack aun dormía y estaba soñando, era el mismo sueño desde el inicio de año, todo era confuso no podía ver nada, solo podía ver una silueta negra y de ella colgaba una toga blanca, estaba un poco lejos de él, pero aun así corría tras esa silueta para ver que era o quien era. Ya faltaba poco para alcanzarla. Y cuando estuvo detrás de ella, que era mucho más alta que Jack, toco lo que él pensaba que era su hombro. Y ella se percató de que tenía a alguien detrás de ella y poco a poco se iba volteando para encontrarse cara a cara, pero antes de poder ver su rostro sintió un sacudón y se despertó.

-¡ JACK MUCHACHO! ES HORA DE QUE TE LEVANTES NECESITAMOS QUE VENGAS CON NOSOTROS- gritaba a todo pulmón Norte.

-Diablos Norte, no tienes tiempo para pasar un rato con un amigo ¿pero si lo tienes para irrumpir en su casa y despertarlo?- repuso Jack.

-HAHAHAHAHAH! Jack ya sabes como soy, en fin es mejor que te alistes que debemos irnos, los demás están en el trineo- Dijo su compañero.

Jack no entendía que se trataba esto, no podía pensar con claridad, debido al sueño quedo un poco desconcertado, jamás conseguía ver su rostro y claro por la sacudida que le dio Norte también, pero no podía hacer nada, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y se puso su ropa habitual. Al salir de su pequeña morada ahí estaba el trineo de Santa, muchos piensan que es un trineo común y corriente, que no tiene nada especial, pero se equivocan, era un trineo último modelo, de lo más moderno y funcional. Que dejaría en ridículo a cualquier auto de carreras. Jack subió al trineo y hay estaban sus otros camaradas algo nerviosos, pero más que todo Hada.

-¿ Hada que te ocurre? Estas pálida, te ves muy mal-

-Vamos al castillo de Valentine- Dijo Conejo, se le podía ver una chispa de entusiasmo.

-¿ Al castillo de Valentine?- Jack había leído el libro que tomo del estante de Norte, de lo que leyó, entendió que era un hombre que ayudaba a las parejas a contraer matrimonio en un tiempo en el que eso estaba prohibido, y que al llegar a los oídos del rey lo encarcelo y ejecuto. Pero Las leyendas más maliciosas apuntan a que era un Dios caprichoso que se entretenía apuntando a hombres y mujeres con sus flechas para satisfacer sus perversas necesidades de diversión, y le gustaba controlar a las personas dominando sus pasiones e instintos básicos. Y que al parecer esa era la idea más acertada, en ese mar de pensamientos Norte encendió el trineo y sus renos tiraron de el con fuerza dejándolo sentado de lleno en su lugar. Le encantaba viajar en el trineo sobre todo cuando hay estaba Conejo, no podía parar de reír al ver su cara de mareo y susto. Esa era la mejor parte del trineo.

- Sera mejor que se sujeten- Diciendo esto Norte saco una de sus esferas de nieve, sacudiéndola un poco- El castillo de Valentine- susurro y después de eso lanzo la esfera revelando un portar por el cual pasaron y en menos de un minuto estaban en un lugar maravilloso.

Era como un reino de nubes, eran de un color pomelo suave, daba un aire de paz y dicha, Jack no podía creerlo, el siempre volaba alto en los días nevados hasta llegar a las nubes, pero jamás vio algunas con ese color. Mientras iban avanzando se podían ver unas grandes nubes con unas magníficas puertas, pero estas estaban cerradas, en total eran cinco gigantescas nubes y en el centro una no tan grande al parecer era la nube principal, iban a aterrizar en una vacía que estaba al lado.

-¡ Espera! ¿El trineo no va a caer?- dijo Jack algo preocupado.

- Para nada muchacho, estas nubes son muy resistentes. Puedes caminar en ellas con total confianza, así que no te preocupes-

Aterrizaron y empezaron a bajar uno por uno, Jack fue el último en bajar, toco la nube con uno de sus pies descalzos y vio que Norte tenía razón, las nubes eran suaves pero sólidas, no podía creerlo, era algo fascinante. Aunque daba un poco de cosquillas al caminar. Jack miraba a todos lados tratando de ver todo, noto que debajo de las inmensas nubes había algún tipo de cristales, supuso que emanaban algún tipo de magia y eso las ayudaba a permanecer en el aire. Llegaron a la entrada, donde estaba una inmensa puerta de madera adornada por cristales del mismo color de las nubes y había una especie de dibujo, una mujer. Muy hermosa de cabello cortó y vestía un largo vestido blanco.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Jack con la mirada perdida en el dibujo.

- Ya lo veras muchacho- Dijo Norte ansioso de ver su cara cuando entrara a conocer a Valentine.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente solo para rebelar que un tigre blanco era quien los recibió, Jack obviamente se puso a la defensiva y apunto con su bastón al enorme tigre que rugía, estaba dispuesto a congelarlo hasta los huesos, solo para ser interrumpido por Norte.

- Cálmate muchacho, no puedes congelar las mascotas de otras personas- Dijo Norte tratando de calmar a Jack.

-¿Mascota? ¿Qué loco tendría un tigre de mascota?-

-Ese loco es Valentine- Dijo el Hada de los Dientes nada contenta, Jack estaba sorprendido de ver a su amiga en ese estado. Nunca estaba enojada, con nadie. Debido a eso Jack se sentía algo nervioso, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria como para poner a la defensiva a sus compañeros? No podía ser alguien muy amigable si tiene a un tigre gigante de mascota. Después de calmarse un poco, el tigre les dio el paso guiándolos a la sala principal, ya dentro Jack no podía creer lo que veía ¿cristales? La habitación estaba decorada con cristales de color rosa, también había esculturas y muebles que estaban hechos de las mismas nubes, pero lo más impresionante era la fuente que había en el centro de la habitación, en el que había ¿polvo Rosa? Era igual al de Sandman, al ver eso miro a su compañero quien solo le indico mediante sus dibujos de polvo que se calmara, que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Eso lo calmo y volvió la mirada a la fuente y vio que había algo negro en el piso era como una bola gigante de ¿cabello?

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- se dijo a si mismo Jack.

Al hablar esa bola de cabello se alzó, y al hacerlo ahora era una silueta negra, que al parecer vestía una toga. Jack no lo podía creer, era la misma silueta de sus numerosos sueños, él estaba nervioso, se preguntó si estaba soñando, pero sabía que no era así. No podía articular ninguna palabra, solo estaba hay parado estático, solo había un silencio que se tornó eterno hasta que Norte lo interrumpió.

-Qué bueno es verte Valentine, cuanto tiempo ha pasado- dijo alegre

La silueta se volteo revelando a una hermosa mujer, era obvio que su cabello era muy largo, ya que de espalda la cubría completamente, vestía una toga blanca, de una tela muy delicada y suave, y su rostro, eso es lo que más llamo la atención de Jack, por lo poco que podía ver, ya que la mitad de su rostro era tapado por el cabello, era perfecta, ojos rojos como el rubí, labios perfectos y rosas, y su piel. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana. Y al parecer era de la misma edad que Jack. Sentía que en su pecho crecía algo, pero no sabía que era. Sumido en su belleza Conejo lo saco de su trance.

-¿Acaso te enamoraste copito?- Dijo con intenciones de fastidiarlo.

-C...CLARO QUE NO!- Dijo Jack algo sonrojado y molesto.

-Hola Jack, yo soy Valentine- Por fin dijo la hermosa chica.

_**Capitulo Dos: ¿Ahora Cupido?**_

-Veo que aun tienes sentido de humor Conejito- Dijo la hermosa chica, quien por fin dijo algunas palabras.

-Ese es uno de mis atractivos- Respondió bromeando.

Por estar tan embobado Jack no había notado que ella estaba flotando, cuando toco el suelo vio que no era tan alta como creía, su cabello tocaba el piso, y llevaba a arrastra su toga, que por cierto estaba muy suelta. Parecía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer a sus pies . Algo que a él le encantaría que sucediera.

-¿QUE MIERDA? POR DIOS JACK ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO?- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Oye no ocultes tus alas, son realmente hermosas- Dijo Norte.

-Son demasiado llamativas, y no me gusta que se distraigan al verlas y no me presten atención-

-Pues deberías tenerlas a la vista, así nadie tendría que ver tu horrible cara y vulgar cuerpo ¡exhibicionista!- dijo el Hada de los Dientes.

Jack no podía creer que Hada dijera esas palabras tan horribles a esa joven, era obvio que no le agradaba, no, no era un simple desagrado ella la odiaba.

-¡HADA! Cariño, aun veo que sigues pareciendo una gallina de corral- le dijo con una sonrisa muy cínica en el rostro.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES GALLINA? ¡BRUJA!- grito Hada aún más fuerte.

-Querida ya te dije que si sigues con ese vocabulario no tendrás novio nunca, lo cual es muy triste, ya que somos eternos. Además no es mi culpa de tener este cuerpo y tampoco es mi culpa de que tú parezcas un pavo relleno de navidad, y sin pechos ni atractivo-

Hada no podía contener su rabia hacia Valentine, estaba dispuesta a luchar con ella y se dirigió hacia ella, Valentine no se quedó muy atrás. Sin moverse de su lugar revelo sus alas, parecía que ese era un signo de que estaba preparada para la lucha, pero en cuanto Hada se dirigía más rápido a su rival el tigre se interpuso en su camino haciéndola retroceder.

-Tranquilo Grahilo, no hace falta que me defiendas-

Viendo que la situación se tornaba seria, Meme se comunicó discretamente con Norte para que interfiriera en la pelea, a él no le gustaba como se tornaban las cosas.

-OOOOOOOK, ya fue suficiente. Hada contrólate, debes dar el ejemplo tu eres una Guardiana- Dicho esto Hada recobro la cordura- Y tu Valentine debes aprender a cómo tratar bien a las visitas.

-Ella empezó, y sabes muy bien que no dejo que nadie me pisotee-

-Espera un momento, ¿acaso esta chica es Valentine?- pregunto Jack algo confuso.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando me presente? ¿Eres tonto o qué?, y si lo fuera ¿Habría algún problema?

-N...No es eso, es que leí acerca de ti y me imagine que eras un hombre- dijo algo avergonzado, no quería que pensara que era un acosador o algo.

-Eso solo es la versión que registraron los historiadores, solo para que no fuera tan terrible la muerte de "Valentine", en realidad soy mujer. Era alguien ingenua que se dedicaba a darles un final feliz a las jóvenes parejas de su pueblo, sin pedir nada a cambio, y cuando sus acciones, que eran ilegales, llegaron al Rey ¡ZAZ! Ejecutaron a la tonta.

Jack se sentía mareado con esa breve historia, se sentía mal, por ella. Quería saber más acerca de ella, conocerla mejor.

-Querida ya basta de charlas, necesitamos ver a cupido. Es urgente- Exigió Norte

-Si claro. No sabes lo que me costó poder estar aquí, así que ni lo pienses-

-Sabía que dirías eso, por eso traje mi arma secreta-

-Eres un panzón tramposo Norte- le dijo Valentine con un tono de disgusto.

-Sal ya Meme-

Saliendo detrás de Norte, Meme se dio a ver un poco, y se dio cuenta de que fue pillado por Valentine.

-estas me las pagas Meme- dijo Valentine y repentinamente cabeceo hacia abajo, como si se hubiese quedado dormida. Después de eso su cabello empezaba a dejar de ser negro, se tornaba a un rojo intenso, que paso siendo un rosa, Hasta ser de un dulce color crema

-¡MEME! Viniste, no sabes cómo me alegra poder verte- Y se abalanzo encima de Sandman.

Jack quedo perplejo, primero por ser alguien con un carácter terrible, peor que el de Conejo, segundo que era una chica y después que su cabello cambiara junto con su actitud.

-O…Oye no sé si soy el único que está viendo estas cosas pero ¿Su cabello cambio de color?- le pregunto a Conejo.

-Tranquilo amigo, así fue, la chica encantadora que viste en un principio era Valentine, Y esta dulce niña de cabellos claros es Cupido.

Después de abrazar a Meme, se levantó del suelo flotando para saludar a los demás.

-Hola Hada-

-Hola- se limitó a contestar, no odiaba a Cupido, pero aún estaba ardida por la pelea con Valentine

-Hola Conejo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte aquí- y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No más feliz que yo pequeña- le dijo tomándola de las manos y con la mirada le indico donde estaba Norte.

-Es un gusto poder verte Santa- dijo cupido.

-Querida no hace falta la formalidad eres como mi hija. Y por cierto, yo también estoy feliz de verte- y abrazo fuertemente a la joven.- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien-

-Cupido él es Jack Frost, es el nuevo Guardián-

-Es un placer Jack Frost- dijo sonriendo.

-El placer es mío, y solo dime Jack- dijo y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo tontamente. Norte se aclaró la garganta para poder llamar la atención de Jack, solo para darse cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de la joven aun, echándose a reír la soltó, y esta se dirigió de nuevo a Norte.

-Cupido pronto será el día de San Valentín ¿No es así?- pregunto Norte

-será en una semana, y supongo que ese es el motivo de tu visita-

-No solamente por eso, también quería verte mi pequeña-

-Norte o te preocupes por mí, todo está bajo control, Valentine no ha supuesto algún problema, ha hecho su trabajo sin ninguna queja o con otras intenciones.

-Sabes que confió en ti, pero debo asegurarme de que todo está bien, es muy importante de que todo sea perfecto.

Jack envuelto en la curiosidad vuela al lado de ellos, estaba confuso y tenía muchas preguntas.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por un día que los niños odian?-Dijo Jack, y casi instantáneamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-Y…Yo lamento lo que dije, no quise…- intento disculparse, pero Cupido lo interrumpió y sonrió amablemente.

-No tienes que disculparte, tienes razón en eso, pero es por algo mucho más profundo que solo los niños-

-Quisiera saber que es-

-Todo a su debido tiempo Jack- dijo Norte mirándolo con una sonrisa, una sonrisaque indicaba que estaba tramando algo.

Jack lo miro con incredulidad, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, toda esa cuestión de Cupido, de Valentine y del día festivo. Pero algo si sabía, a partir de este momento su vida no sería la misma.

-Hombre, esto va a ser interesante- Dijo Jack mirando a cupido con una sonrisa


	2. La gran confucion

**_Capitulo Tres: La gran confusión._**

Después de las presentaciones, y de conocerse la tención desapareció. Ya estando todos calmados Cupido le indica a los Guardianes como llegar a su biblioteca, tenían mucho de qué hablar, así que era mejor estar más cómodos porque sería un largo día.

Al entrar a la biblioteca Jack quedo maravillado, Los estantes eran, obviamente, de cristal. Eran tan altos como el techo, podía jurar que había millones de libros, todos eran novelas y estaban ordenados por tema, horror, misterio, romance, comedia. Las linternas de cristales que había flotaban y emanaban una especie de luz que alumbraba todo el lugar, los ventanales eran muy altos también, eran tres en total desde el piso hasta el techo, y se podía ver una hermosa vista de las inmensas nubes.

-Esperen aquí, traeré algo de Te - Dijo Cupido con una bella sonrisa.

-Te ayudare con eso- Dijo Jack.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Tu ayudando a preparar algo de Te?- Dijo sorprendido Conejo – Definitivamente te has enamorado amigo.

Jack totalmente sonrojado miro donde estaba Cupido, solo para ver que la chica estaba riendo y que también estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿y tus modales dónde están? A diferencia de ti canguro yo soy educado, y quiero ayudar a nuestra anfitriona-

-Definitivamente voy a dejarte un ojo morado paleta helada- Dijo Conejo sacando uno de sus boomerangs.

-Conejo para, es solo una broma. No quiero verte enojado- Dijo Cupido tratando de calmarlo.

-Tienes suerte paleta helada-

-Vamos Jack, me encantara que me ayudes. Volveremos en unos momentos-

Después de dejar la biblioteca, pasaron caminando el salón principal dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo, pasaron a través de una gran puerta y llegaron a lo que era la cocina, era amplia y habían dos ventanales también, habían estantes, y alacenas con lo que parecían ser dulces, y eran muchos. Cupido puso una tetera con agua sobre el fuego, después de colocarlo, le pidió a Jack que buscara él Te, en una de las alacenas que señalo. Era muy alta así que tuvo que flotar para alcanzarlo.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado por tu palacio- Dijo Jack

-Haha, no es un palacio, es solo que me gustan los espacios abiertos. Lo único que sí parece un palacio es mi biblioteca- Dijo riendo Cupido.

-Me di cuenta de eso, créeme. Parece que te gusta leer-

-Si es uno de mis pasatiempos, aunque no tengo otra opción. Siempre estoy sola, bueno tengo a Grahilo, pero aun así nadie viene a verme. Solo Norte y es solo un día al año, este es solo el extraño momento en que vienen todos- Jack pudo notar su tristeza, estaba sola, incluso en este momento que estaba hablando con él, se sentía sola. Por unos minutos Jack no se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente, incluso sirviendo él Te se veía hermosa, reacciono después solo porque Cupido le dijo que ya debían volver.

-O...Oye, déjame ayudarte con esa bandeja- Le propuso Jack.

-No te preocupes, además eres mi invitado-

Después de terminar de preparar y servir él Te caminaron en retorno a la biblioteca. Y mientras caminaban Jack le pregunto.

-Quería preguntarle algo Cupido-

-Si dime-

-Vi que te emocionaste demasiado al ver a Meme ¿acaso te gusta o algo?- pregunto Jack, y sentía siento descontento al pensar que su respuesta sea un sí.

-No Jack, no me gusta Meme, pero si lo quiero mucho. Es el único que me tendió la mano en un tiempo en el cual estaba muy triste y sola. A partir de ese momento somos como hermanos-

-Oh ya veo, que bueno que te haya ayudado- Por una extraña razón se sentía feliz de oir eso.

Mientras conversaban estaban por llegar con los demás, pero antes de eso Cupido se tropieza con su propio vestido, haciéndola caer senada y provocando que él Te se derrame encima y grito. Este aún estaba un poco cliente. Jack en un intento de ayudarla quedo encima de ella en cuclillas y con sus manos frías intento aliviar su dolor. Pero los demás Guardianes salieron al escucharla grita, solo para encontrar a Jack en una situación muy comprometedora.

-¿QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?- grito Norte solo para quedar pasmado al ver lo que ocurría.

-JACK, MALDITO DEGENERADO, SI NO LE QUITAS LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA TE MATARE- Vocifero Conejo.

Jack no entendía su enojo, pero al ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que tenía sus manos en los pechos de Cupido y que inconscientemente los estaba apretando. Al instante aparto sus manos todo sonrojado, solo para encontrarse con una vista que jamás pensó ver, él Te que se derramo encima de ella provoco que su vestido se transparentara, dándole una buena vista de los pechos de Cupido. Jack no sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba tratando de explicar lo que paso, pero en ese momento entro el tigre rugiendo y tenía intenciones de lastimar a Jack.

-O…ok, esperen un momento, sé que esto se ve mal, pero no es lo que parece. Y necesito ayuda, ese tigre tiene intenciones de comerme entero- dijo Jack preocupado.

-Pues deberías preocuparte por mí, no por ese lindo gatito- Dicho eso, Conejo fue hacia Jack con intenciones de dejarlo muy lastimado, pero en ese momento se interpuso Cupito.

-No le hagas daño, solo fue un accidente, Jack no hizo nada malo. Fue mi culpa, soy muy torpe- Dijo Cupido, pero al querer proteger a Jack, Cupido extendió sus brazos, y Conejo sorprendido, vio lo que dejo a Jack fuera de combate.

-Cu...Cupido, niña, deberías cubrirte co…con algo- Dijo Conejo tapándose los ojos con sus patas, estaba muy avergonzado.

Avergonzada se cubrió lo más que pudo, había olvidado ese detalle, pero en unos momentos entro Grahilo (su tigre) con una manta y la coloco a su alrededor para cubrirla.

-Gracias Grahilo- y beso la frente del felino.

Jack estaba desconcertado trato de sentarse pero le fallaban las piernas, Meme tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse. El aún estaba sonrojado por lo que paso y miro a su amigo el cual le tenía una mirada de reproche, le pregunto que si lo hizo intencionalmente, Jack le explico que no era así, que solo fue un accidente, luego Meme suavizó la mirada. Él sabía que Jack jamás haría algo así

-Cupido yo…. Yo lamento eso, no tenía malas intenciones, solo me preocupe por tu quemadura, no pensé bien las cosas- Dijo Jack, por alguna razón se sentía mareado.

-Lo se Jack, después de todo fue mi culpa, soy muy torpe a veces, por eso Grahilo siempre está a cuidándome cada vez que estoy aquí-

-¿T…Te duele mucho?- Pregunto Jack, sentía que podía morir al preguntar eso.

-No me duele, gracias a ti- y baja un poco la cabeza sonrojada

-No le des las gracias a ese degenerado, seguro pensó que era una buena oportunidad para aprovecharse de ti- Conejo estaba muy molesto, no podía creer lo que paso.

-YA BASTA- Grito Hada, todos quedaron pasmado y en silencio.

-¿Hada pero que te ocurre? Has estado muy rara desde que llegamos. Dijo Jack

-Ya comprobamos que todo está bien, no creo que sea necesario quedarnos más tiempo. Recuerden que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que en marcha-

-(Hada tiene razón, pronto anochecerá)- Dijo Meme mediante sus dibujos

-Vámonos Jack- Dijo Hada y casi se lo lleva de arrastras.

-Hada no, espera, Hada suéltame. ¡HADA TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!- Por fin grito Jack.

Hada totalmente pasmada por el hecho de que Jack le gritara, no hizo más que hacer lo que pidió, sentía como si su corazón se hubiese roto.

-M…me adelantare al trineo- Y Hada salió volado rápidamente, parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Yo me quedare con ella, no debería quedarse sola- Refuto Jack.

-Ah no, tu pervertido te iras con nosotros- Le dijo Conejo.

-No te preocupes Jack, debes irte, y en esta situación es mejor. Todos deben calmarse-

-Pero, vas a estar sola, y eso no es divertido- Le dijo divertidamente Jack.

-Tengo a Grahilo, él siempre me acompaña-

-Pero…-

-Debemos irnos Jack, es lo mejor en estos momentos- Dijo Norte, todo se había vuelto un caos en un instante.

-Está bien, vámonos. Fue un placer conocerte, o conocerlas, o… bueno creo que ya me entiendes. – Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-El placer fue mío Jack- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vallan con cuidado- Y se despidió de los Guardianes.

El trineo alzo vuelo, Conejo aún estaba enojado por lo que ocurrió, Norte solo trataba de calmarlo, y Meme se quedó dormido en el viaje.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban en silencio, Jack no hablo durante todo el viaje, no podía dejar de ver su mano, de pensar en ella, de cómo se sintió, bueno, casi no sintió nada por el frio que emanaban sus manos. Pero de solo pensar en lo que paso Jack se sonrojaba sin darse cuenta. Hada no podía soportarlo más, quería hablar con Jack.

-Jack, quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato, no fue mi intención hacerte molestar- Pero se dio cuenta de que Jack no la escucho.

-¿Jack me estas escuchando?- Pero no le hizo caso.

Jack solo se quedó viendo su mano y estaba muy sonrojado.

-Oh no- Susurro Hada muy triste.


	3. Sentimientos Floreciente

**_Capitulo cuatro: Sentimientos florecientes._**

Jack no podía ver bien, estaba algo borroso. También pudo oler algo dulzón en el aire, era algo que jamás había olido. Y le gustaba. Podía sentir que estaba con alguien y esa persona le hablaba, pero no podía escucharla bien. Trato de ver mejor y noto estaba en una especie de habitación blanca solo había una cama muy amplia y él estaba en ella. Cuando baja la mirada no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era Cupido, tan hermosa, su rostro relucía por el rubor de sus mejilla. Y para su mayor sorpresa estaba debajo de Jack con su pecho descubierto.

-Por dios, ¿en qué momento tu…yo…nosotros?- Jack no podía formular alguna palabra, estaba desconcertado. Cerro los ojos por unos momentos, al abrirlos vio que el color de su cabello había cambiado, ahora era de un color negro como la noche, haciéndola contrastar en las sábanas blancas.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS? V…VALETINE?- Jack no podía creer lo que ocurría, pero a pronunciar ese nombre la chica sonrió y recorrió el pecho de Jack con sus manos. Este se tensó de tan solo ver lo que ella hacía, nunca en su vida una mujer lo acaricio de esa manera. Pero no sentía su calor, quería sentirlo pero no podía.

Al quitar la mirada de sus manos se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser Cupido, Jack no lo soportaba más, quería besarla fuera quien fuera, Cupido o Valentine. No importaba ya. Solo quería sentir sus labios. Poco a poco se acercaba, y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, despertó.

-¡HAAAA!- Grito Jack, miro a todos lados para encontrarla y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, TODO fue un simple sueño.

-¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?- Se sentía muy raro, poso su mano sobre su frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba ¿Sudando?, el jamás lo había hecho y mucho menos siendo el espíritu del invierno. Luego fue recorriendo con su mirada su cuerpo para ver que estaba fuera de la normalidad.

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma- Se decía a si mismo todo avergonzado y molesto, Estaba duro por primera vez en su existencia.

Entro al baño y se desvistió muy molesto, definitivamente era un degenerado por tener ese tipo de sueños con alguien que acababa de conocer. Entro a la tina para tratar de calmarse.

-No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, ni siquiera la conozco. Claro que es hermosa pero eso es todo- Empezó a debatir con el mismo.

-Definitivamente tengo que disculparme con ella o ellas apropiadamente- Se levantó decidido, se vistió y salió volando, pero ya después de volar un rato se dio cuenta de que no sabía a donde ir.

-¿Serás estúpido Jack Frost?- Se dijo a sí mismo, y cambio su rumbo hacia el taller de Norte

Al llegar al taller todos estaban muy ocupados como siempre, los yetis no paraban ni por un minuto, los duendes hacían de las suyas pero no vio a Norte por ningún lado.

-Hey ¿Sabes en donde esta Norte?- Le pregunto a uno de los yeti.

Entere rugidos le dijo dónde estaba, pero Jack no le entendía. El yeti trataba de comunicarse con él, pero era en vano. Hasta que se dio por vencido y le señalo donde estaba Norte.

-Ah! Conque está en su estudio, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Y salió volando. El yeti estaba enojado.

-Norte necesito un favor muy grande-

-Jack muchacho, que bueno es verte, y que raro que me pidas una favor- Le dijo Norte, sabia ligeramente de que se trataba.

-Lo sé, pero ninguno de los otros me querrá ayudar- Si les pedía ese favor lo más probable era que lo mataran.

-No me digas, ¿Se trata de Cupido?- Pregunto Norte algo divertido.

-Sí, es solo que quiero disculparme por lo de hace unos días es todo- Jack trataba de esconder su rubor de Norte.

-Jack, dime la verdad. Ya te disculpaste con ella y lo entendió. Así que no hay necesidad de eso, ¿Oh es que acaso te gusta?-

-Eso lo sé, y por dios Norte, claro que no- Aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué quieres ir a verla?-

-La verdad, es que antes de todo ese desastre, me conto que a veces se sentía sola. Y que casi nunca van a visitarla. Además ya sabes como soy Norte. No por nada soy el Guardián de la diversión- Le dijo Jack alegre.

-Eso era lo que quería, que fueras sincero- Norte camino hasta su escritorio y de uno de sus cajones saco una de sus esferas de nieve.

-Me gustaría poder acompañarte, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Y quiero que le des esto a Cupido- De otro cajon saca un pequeño regalo- Dile que nunca me olvido de ella y que me perdone por no verla tan seguido- Norte estaba triste, pues se sentía culpable por haber dejado de lado a Cupido por mucho tiempo.

-Lo hare- Dijo Jack y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Norte para tratar de consolarlo.

-BUENO MUCHACHO YA DEBES IRTE- Dijo Norte animado, susurra la ubicación y lanza la esfera de nieve revelándose el portal.

-Buen viaje Jack. Ah y no hagas nada sucio con ella- Le dijo Norte sonriendo.

Jack al oír eso se volteó para discutir con él por decir esa clase de cosas, pero lo único que vio fue la bota de Norte pateándolo hacia el portal. Jack cayo dentro y el portal se cerró al instante.

-Todo está saliendo como lo eh planeado- Dijo norte con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos momentos Jack se encontraba de nuevo en ese mar de nubes, se sentía feliz de volver. Voló lo más rápido que pudo y por fin diviso el hogar de Cupido. Llego a la entrada principal, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar se detuvo, por alguna razón estaba nervioso. Trato de calmarse lo más que pudo y se preparó para tocar la puerta de nuevo. Pero antes de hacerlo las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Jack quedo callado al ver quien estaba delante de él, era ¿Conejo? ¿Pero qué diablos hacia hay?

-Y…Yo solo vine porque….-

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-

Y del salón salió Valentine, eso quería decir que Cupido no estaba en ese momento.

Dándole un mejor vistazo a Valentine vio que no tenía las mismas ropas que la otra vez. Ahora tenía un traje negro ajustado, también tenía un cinturón que sostenía un par de ¿cuchillos?, y de su espalda se podía ver que también llevaba una espada.

-¿Jack Frost? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Valentine.

-Nada, solo se perdió- Dijo conejo.

-N…No, yo vine…- Jack trataba de decir algo, pero no podía.

-Bueno señores, fue una linda charla, pero ya me tengo que ir- Valentine ya estaba alzado vuelo cuando Conejo la detuvo.

-Te dije que iría contigo para ver tu trabajo-

-Olvídalo, tú tienes trabajo que hacer y yo hare el mío, no necesito que me supervisen-

En medio del calor de la discusión a Jack se le ocurrió una idea. Una muy loca por cierto.

-Yo te acompañare- Por fin dijo Jack.

-Olvídalo degenerado, no quiero que estés cerca de ellas después de lo que ocurrió- Dijo Conejo algo molesto. Jack se quedó callado y poco a poco se sonrojaba.

-Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso ocurrió algo de lo que deba enterarme?- Pregunto Valentine.

-No es nada, ahora vamos- Dijo Conejo.

-No, tú no vendrás conmigo, Jack lo hará-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al unísono.

-Claro, tu solo vienes a ver si hare algo malo, pero tienes trabajo que hacer, así que es mejor que me acompañe Jack, él no tiene nada que hacer. Después de todo ya no es invierno- Y miro a Jack con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Conejo, la dama ya hablo- Y lo miro divertido.

-Está bien, pero debes vigilar que no haga nada malo-

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada-

-Jack ya debemos irnos- Dijo Valentine

Dicho eso ambos salieron volando, Jack no sabía que ocurriría a partir de ese momento de haber aceptado ir con ella. Pero no se arrepentiría de nada.

Desde abajo Conejo los observo irse hasta que ya no se podían divisar.

-Definitivamente debería darme por vencido con ella- Dijo Conejo resignado, pero no se preocupen, a él solo le atraía superficialmente, por lo que no se sintió triste ni nada. Solo le fastidiaba saber que perdió contra Jack.

-Bueno, solo le deseo lo mejor a ese muchacho, pues no sabe en lo que se ha metido- Dijo y soltó una gran carcajada.

Sobrevolaban en Burgess, aun habían un ambiente frio por el invierno pasado. Jack se sentía feliz, hacia unos días que no visitaba esa ciudad, y cuando la diviso, noto que estaba totalmente decorada con motivos de corazones, había muchos puestos de rosas y chocolates. Nunca vio algo así, Hasta que vio un gran pendón que decía "Feliz San Valentín".

-¿Es empalagoso verdad?- Dijo Valentine.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de tu festividad?-

-No soy una persona que sabe lo que es el afecto, por eso todo esto me produce nauseas-

-Sin embargo los haces felices-

-Y sin nada a cambio- Dijo Valentine molesta.

-Veo que no hay muchos niños-

-Eso no quiere decir que no deba hacer mi trabajo en ellos. Veras Jack, hay muchos tipos de amor. Como el amor de una madre hacia su hijo, o el amor de un niño a una mascota. Por eso debo intervenir, porque ese amor hace que florezca la felicidad, y si ese amor no está pues, dejan de lado eso que en algún momento fue preciado. Incluso pueden dejar de creer en cualquier cosa que quisieron con todas sus fuerzas. Como por ejemplo ver a Santa Claus. Si un niño tiene el anhelo de verlo, esa idea se vuelve querida y empieza amarla, a tal punto en el que cree en él. ¿Y qué ocurre cuando un niño cree en él? –

-Puede verlo, y eso convierte a Norte en un Guardián-

-Exacto-

-E…Espera, me estás diciendo que en cualquier momento tú puedes…-

-Hacer que los niños dejen de creer en ustedes, por eso los Guardianes me odian- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jack estaba consternado, luego recordó que Norte le dijo que esta era una fecha muy problemática y que su espíritu también lo era. Pero con lo que no contaba es que fuera de tal magnitud

-Pero tranquilo, Hombre de la luna me puso un collar, así que no puedo hacer nada divertido- En ese momento vio a una pareja adentrarse al bosque. - Bueno, ya debo empezar con mi trabajo- Y se alejó volando.

Jack reacciono al verla alejarse y le siguió el paso, era hábil al volar, esquivaba ramas y arboles con mucha facilidad, Jack se sentía divertido al perseguirla. Ella se giró para poder verlo y solo se reía de él.

-¿A caso no puedes alcanzarme ternurita?-

-Eso es lo que tú piensas lindura- Y le regalo una sonrisa pícara a Valentine. Pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver que ella se iba a estrellar con una rama.

-VALENTINE CUIDADO- Pero con una rapidez sorprendente, ella saco su espada y corto la rama en dos y siguió su camino.

-Ok, eso fue sensual- Dijo Jack riendo.

Al llegar al claro del bosque se pudo ver un lago, era el mismo lugar donde Jack fue revivido por Hombre de la Luna.

-Donde se metieron esos dos- Dijo Valentine algo fastidiada, hasta que por fin los vio, estaban sentador cerca del lago, y estaban riendo.

-Por fin pude alcanzarte, debo admitir que eres rápida- Dijo Jack algo cansado de esa carrera.

-Es hora de hacer mi trabajo- Y con su espada aun en mano se dirigía a esa pareja, Jack la observo pero cuando se dio cuenta de que los iba a golpear con ella se interpuso.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- Le pregunto Jack consternado.

-Sera mejor que te aparte Jack-

-Claro que no, no voy a dejar que los lastimes, aunque no sean niños-

-Apártate Jack Frost, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

-Es obvio que no, por algo los demás no lo hacen y ya veo porque-

Valentine no contesto, lo observo con una mirada dura, luego acerco su mano a una pequeña bolsa que tenía sujeta de su cinturón, haciendo unos movimientos de manos empezó a salir arena rosa, era igual a la de Meme. Con otro movimiento de manos hizo que la arena tomara el tobillo de Jack y lo mandara lejos. Luego de quitarlo de su camino alzo la espada dispuesta a clavarla en el chico.

-¡NOOOO!- Grito Jack y cerró los ojos cuando ella incrusto la espada al pobre chico. Pero cuando no oyó ningún grito miro que sucedía. En efecto, la espada lo atravesaba, pero este ni se inmutaba, y cuando Valentine retiro el arma no emanaba ni una gota de sangre. Jack sencillamente estaba perplejo.

-Esta espada no puede dañar a las personas, está hecha de mi arena para hacerlos sentir amor- Dijo Valentine con mucho disgusto.

-P…Pero pensé que tu…- Jack No sabía que decir.

-Esto es solo un modo para entretenerme mientras hago mi trabajo-

-Val, yo lo lamento pensé que tú...- Pero ella lo interrumpió colocando su espada cerca de su garganta-

-Primero no me llames "Val", segundo si alguien me llegara a llamar así sería una persona en la que confié o confié en mi- Dicho eso se alejó volando de él. Jack pensó que realmente metió la pata con ella.

-Oye espérame- Y Jack salió volando para alcanzarla.

Cuando por fin la encontró estaba flotando en medio de la ciudad, volvió a sacar su arena y la disipo en toda la ciudad, haciendo que esta brillara, y ese brillo se elevaba al cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Has oído el dicho "el amor está en el aire"? es eso mismo-

Era todo un espectáculo, la ciudad jamás se había visto tan hermosa.

-Valentine, yo lo lamento. No quise ofenderte- Pero no escucho nada por parte de ella, se sentía mal. Sabía que había estropeado el momento divertido que estaban pasando. Así que se disculpó de nuevo, pero esta vez la miro a los ojos. Solo para encontrarse con una Valentine que lo miraba con asombro y que también estaba ¿Sonrojada?, eso divirtió a Jack.

-Así que la chica ruda esta apenada-

-Claro que no- Dijo de forma seria pero aún estaba sonrojada.

-Claro que sí, aun tienes la cara roja como un tomate- Dijo Jack riendo, pero esto solo irrito a Valentine.

-PUDRETE- Le grito por fin y salió volando.

-Ah no, de esta no te escapas- A Jack le gustaba esta situación -Viento ayúdame-

De repente una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte golpeo el rostro de Valentine, haciendo que esta perdiera la estabilidad, a pesar de luchar contra el viento este le gano, y cayó en los brazos de Jack quedando nariz con nariz.

-Hola- Dijo Jack en un susurro.

-Jack será mejor que me sueltes o te golpeare- Dijo en voz baja

-Mmm, creo que es un riesgo que quiero tomar-

Poco a poco Jack iba reduciendo la distancia entre ellos dos, ya faltaba poco para besarse, pero ese beso fue interrumpido por Hada, que paso volando entre ellos dos.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- Dijo Jack todo molesto

-Oh lo siento, no los vi- Claro que era mentira- En fin, Jack Vine por ti. Norte quiere verte.

-Iré mas tarde, debo acompañar a Valentine en su…-

-AHORA JACK- Dijo Hada en un tono muy serio- No es algo que puedas dejar para más tarde.

-Está bien- Refuto

-Supongo que yo también me voy, mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho-

-Te veré pronto Valentine- Beso su mejilla y salió volando rápidamente, no quería que lo matara en ese momento.

Valentine aún estaba hay flotando, estaba muy confundida por lo que paso

-¿Sera que puedo confiar en él?, ¿Incluso podre sentir….?- Sacudió su cabeza a posibles pensamientos ridículos - Si claro, que idiotez- y emprendió vuelo a su hogar.

Ya muy lejos, Jack no podía de sonreír, hacia piruetas en el aire y aullaba de felicidad, algo en el crecía, lo hacía sentir cálido, como en aquellos días de verano que vivió antes de ser un Guardián. Solo podía pensar en ella. Era algo maravilloso.

-Veo que te divertiste- Dijo Hada secamente.

-Ni te lo imaginas, ella es una tremenda mujer, siempre llena de sorpresas- Dijo alegremente.

Hada se paró en seco, definitivamente no le gustaba lo que oía. Se acercó a Jack, su mirada era triste.

-Jack ¿A caso te gusta?-

-¿Pero qué dices Hada? Claro que no, es solo que me emociona conocer a una chica como ella. "Si Claro"- Definitivamente estaba atraído por ella. De Solo mencionarla se sonrojaba.

Pero Hada no era tonta, sabía que eso no era cierto, él se había enamorado de alguien a quien ella odiaba.

-Oh Jack, es obvio que sientes algo por ella, pero ¿Por qué no intentas conocer a otras personas?, ¿o tratas de ver algo más en alguien que ya conoces?- Hada se sonrojo al decir eso.

-No Hada, es algo que no podre sentir con alguien más-

Hada al escuchar eso su corazón se pario en mil pedazos. De algo podemos estar seguros, esa noche floreció el amor y el odio.


	4. Una propuesta no muy decente

**_Capitulo Cinco: Una propuesta no muy decente._**

Jack sobrevolaba los cielos del Polo Norte junto a Hada, solo quería terminar lo que fuera que Norte necesitara de el rápidamente, tal vez podría pasar de nuevo a ver a Valentine, o salir un rato. Jack solo poda sonreír de tan solo pensar en ella. Y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al taller de Norte. Camino rápidamente dejando a Hada atrás. Estaba desesperado por salir de ahí, solo quería verla un rato más.

-Bueno señores, aquí está el más esperado- Dijo Jack animado.

-Veo que estas muy animado Jack- Dijo Norte con una media sonrisa.

-Demasiado- Comento Hada secamente.

-(¿Cómo esta Cupido?)- Pregunto Meme

-Bueno en realidad no me encontré con ella, si no con Valentine-

Norte y Meme se sorprendieron, pues no contaban con que ella lo recibiera y que aun estuviera en una pieza. Norte lo único que podía hacer era sonreír complacido, parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección.

-¿Y bien, porque me necesitaban con tanta urgencia?- Y empezó a flotar en la habitación.

-Pues veras Jack es hora de decirte algo muy importante, y necesitamos que lo hagas a toda costa- Norte adopto una actitud seria, Jack asintió y presto mucha atención a lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Los demás Guardianes actuaban muy extraño, Meme no podía dejar de reír y taparse la cara con sus manos, Conejo se tapaba sus orejas, y Hada simplemente salió volando de la oficina de Norte.

-Pues…La cuestión es…- Norte no paraba de tartamudear era muy difícil y vergonzoso decirlo- Ya que te caen bien Cupido y Valentine, no te será muy difícil ganarte su confianza y también está el detalle que son casi de la misma edad-

-¿y eso es importante por?-

-Jack, necesitamos que ellas estén de nuestro lado, y que se vuelvan una persona y eso solo se puede lograr con la mayor prueba de amor y esa es….- Norte no podía decir eso, Estaba todo nervioso y sonrojado. Jack no comprendía nada, Pero debía ser algo muy serio como para poner a todos los Guardianes así.

-Necesitamos que tu….con ellas….unidos- Norte hacia toda clase de gestos con sus manos para que pudiese entender, pero Jack no entendía nada.

-Norte lo que me tengas que decir, dímelo, yo haré todo lo posible para ayudar-

-Pues tú debes….consumar con ellas- Las últimas tres palabras las dijo por muy debajo.

-¿Consumar con ellas?, no comprendo-

-Debes Yacer a su lado, en…cama-

-¿Acaso quieres que duerma una noche con ella? ¿Y eso las hará volverse a nuestro favor?- Definitivamente Jack no comprendía (después de todo no era un experto en "esos temas").

Ya fastidiado por todo Conejo fue quien le dijo lo que debía hacer.

-Por dios Jack, no puedo creer que no comprendas nada de lo que Norte trata de decir- Dijo Conejo muy irritado

-Pues si hablara de forma clara yo le comprendería- Jack también empezaba irritarse.

-POR DIOS JACK, DEBES ACORTARTE CON ELLAS ¿YA LO COMPRENDES?- Por fin grito Conejo.

-Espera con acostarte, te refieres a….- Hubo un momento en el que Jack había quedado más pálido que de costumbre.

-(a tener sexo con ellas)- Dijo Meme muy avergonzado mediante unos dibujos muy indecentes. De solo ver los dibujos provocó que Jack cayera al suelo súbitamente, pues desde que llego estaba flotando en la habitación. Al caer no hizo el intento de levantarse, solo se quedó hay con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro.

Los demás Guardianes estaban preocupados, no decía nada ni se movía. Pensaron que se había dado un golpe muy fuerte que lo dejo fuera de sí. Hasta que por fin reacciono.

-Dime que es una maldita broma- Dijo Jack mientras su cara cobraba un color rojo, debía ser de la vergüenza.

-Sé que es algo "indecente" pedirte eso, pero es necesario- Dijo Norte recobrándose también.

-Necesitamos que este de nuestro lado, si llegaran hacer alguna estupidez será nuestro fin- Dijo Conejo seriamente.

-Ustedes están mal, si lo que quieren es que estén de su lado pues deberían visitarla más, hablar más con ellas e intentar ser sus amigos. Comprenderlas y tratar de sanar la ruptura que crearon. No pueden simplemente decirme que me…- Su cara volvió a colorarse- …acueste con ella, para su beneficio-

-Recuerda que también es tu beneficio, ella también puede hacer que vuelvas a ser invisible amigo- Conejo estaba muy irritado

-Conejo, Jack tiene razón- Dijo Norte.

-¿Ahora estas de su lado?-

-La única razón por la que Valentine y Cupido le tengan mucho aprecio a Meme, es porque él se preocupó por ellas, ayudándolas a aceptar sus nuevas vidas, de las responsabilidades que debían cargar como los espíritus del amor. Si nosotros hubiésemos hecho lo mismo todo sería más fácil, y no tendríamos que comprometer a Jack de esta manera-

-Sin embargo Cupido te aprecia Norte- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. El viejo simplemente se alegró de escuchar eso.

-Pero aun así, Valentine aún tiene rencor en su interior y esa es un arma muy peligrosa, si ocurriera algo que la hiciera recurrir a eso sería una catástrofe- Dijo algo preocupado Conejo.

-No te preocupes por eso, de ahora en adelante TODOS nosotros haremos que ellas estén de nuestro lado, siendo sus apoyos y compañeros- Dijo alegre Norte.

-(Esa idea me agrada más)- Comento Meme, ya aliviado de que la conversación haya terminado.

-Bueno si me disculpa, quiero irme lo más rápido posible, no quiero que después me digan que debo besarle el trasero al Canguro para salvar el día, porque eso sí que no lo hare- Dijo Jack riendo.

-Pequeño mocoso, ahora si te ganaste una golpiza- Pero antes de poder entrar en acción Jack salió volando por la ventada.

-Adiós Canguro- Se despidió Jack.

-Definitivamente jamás me acostumbrare a él como un compañero y de paso un Guardián-

-Te acostumbraras- Dijo Norte.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que dijo?-

-¿Lo de "eso sí que no lo haré"?-

-Eso mismo, parece que después de todo estaba en sus planes tener algo con ellas. Ese degenerado- Conejo solo pudo reír ante esa confesión de Jack, Norte solo pudo partir a carcajadas, y Meme solo se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Hada?-

-Sabes que ella está atravesando una etapa muy difícil, ella veía algo más que un amigo en Jack- Le respondió algo triste Conejo.

-(debe ser muy duro para ella)- Dijo Meme.

-Así es, pero no se puede hacer nada, Jack y esas dos deben estar juntos. Es lo que Hombre de la Luna dijo- Norte se sentía mal de tan solo pensar en o triste que debía estar Hada.

Jack se dirigía a su hogar y recordó todo lo conversado hace unos momentos ¿Acostarme con ella? ¿Acaso habían perdido la cabeza?, él no podía hacer algo así. Estar con una mujer por interés. Si llegara a pasar seria porque ambos quisieran. Ante ese pensamiento Jack se detiene bruscamente. ¿Si llegara a pasar? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Aunque no sería del todo malo, le encantaría sentir la piel de ellas. Y sus hermosos labios, y ver de nuevo esa magnífica vista de sus pechos al descubierto y ligeramente coloreados de rosa por los besos que él les depositaria.

Jack sacudió la cabeza ante esas ideas sucias. Metió una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su polera y se dio cuenta que tenía algo dentro. Claro, era el regalo que le confió Norte para que se lo diera a Cupido. Lo miro y sonrió, esa era una buena excusa para verla. Lanzo una de las esferas de nueve que le quito "prestadas" a Norte sin que se diera cuenta. El portal se abrió y en ese momento sintió esa calidez de nuevo, esa emoción y euforia que recorría en su cuerpo lo hacían perder la paciencia. Quería verla de nuevo. Y se aventó al portal y este se cerró.

Pero cerca del bosque una silueta oscura observo al Joven Guardián marcharse, Después de unos momento una esfera negra de dirigía a él, parecía que provenía del taller de Norte.

-Esta información me servirá de algo- Dijo la silueta con una sonrisa malévola.


	5. ¿Quieres?

_**Capitulo seis: Instintos.**_

Después de esa incómoda situación con los demás Guardianes, Jack se hallaba en el reino de Valentine o Cupido. Eso lo tenía realmente confundido, definitivamente eran dos persona en un cuerpo. Quería saber ¿cómo es posible eso?, y de ¿cómo terminaron siendo un espíritu? Algún día esas preguntas serian respondidas, pero por ellas mismas. El joven Guardián tenía la esperanza de que algún día ellas confiaran en él lo suficiente como para compartir sus historias. Y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la entrada principal. Respiro hondo y entro.

No importaba cuantas veces entrara a ese salón. Siempre quedaba deslumbrado. Busco con la mirada alguna señal de las jóvenes espíritus, pero nada. Parecía que no estaban en casa. Y de algún lugar salió la "mascota". Jack dio un paso atrás, pues no sabía si lo atacaría, pero no fue así.

-O…oye, ¿no está Valentine o Cupido?-

El gran felino negó con la cabeza, Jack pensó que se volvía loco.- _"El tigre me contesto"-_

-¿Podría esperarlas aquí?, no te ocasionare problemas- Dijo Jack algo sonrojado.

Grahilo se acercó al albino y tomo con su hocico una de las mangas del Guardián y tiraba de él. Jack entendió que quería decir, así que lo siguió a donde fuera que lo llevase. Después de subir las escaleras del salón caminaron por un pasillo, era de un color crema y había lámparas que iluminaban con una luz tenue, por alguna extraña razón, era un ambiente acogedor, al final de este había una puerta blanca y era grande. Con un gesto el tigre le indico al Guardián que entrara.

Este obedeció y quedo petrificado al entrar. Era la misma habitación de sus sueños. Solo que esta vez pudo ver los muebles que habían hay, una cómoda con un decorado muy fino, y encima de ella habían frascos de cristal con lo que parecía ser perfumes, a un lado había un ventanal, el vidrio era de un ligero color rosa, que al ser iluminado le daba ese tomo al resto de la habitación.

También había un espejo de cuerpo completo y el marco de este era también de cristal. Dando vueltas por la habitación el albino se topó con la cama, la misma que en sus sueños. De solo recordarlos se le subía la sangre al rostro. Dejo su cayado a un lado y se sentó en ella para recobrar el aliento, pero al sentirse mareado se recostó en ella. Pudo notar ese olor dulzón que le era familiar, pero este no lo dejaba pensar y se quedó sumido en la fragancia hasta quedar dormido.

Al abrir los ojos pudo notar que pasaron un par de horas, el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

Al estar un poco más lúcido, noto que estaba a la mitad de la cama y que también estaba debajo de las sabanas, cosa que lo asusto un poco, pues él no recordaba haberse acomodado así. Salió de debajo de las sabanas y se sentó al borde de la cama, solo para darse cuenta que no tenía su polera. Solo sus pantalones.

-Ok, esto me está asustando- Jack no comprendía lo que ocurría.

Pero al moverse pudo escuchar un quejido, volteo a ver que producía ese sonido, y vio que a su lado había una melena de cabello oscuro que se movía en forma de queja por la incomodidad, era Valentine, el Joven Guardián por un momento dejo de respirar y trato de levantarse haciendo el mínimo movimiento para que ella no despertara, pero fue en vano. Ella sintió que Jack se movía mucho y volteo a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Jack que ocurre? ¿Estas incomodo?- Pregunto la Joven espíritu.

-N…no es eso….es solo que…yo- Pero no consiguió articular otra palabra. Valentine, al sentarse en la cama, su sabana se desprendió de ella, revelando que no tenía ropa alguna.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Y de la impresión, el albino cayó de espaldas desde la cama.

-¿Jack que ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- Valentine salió de la cama a acudir a su lado. Relucía su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió dónde estaba el albino. Jack no podía creer lo que veía. Su piel era tan blanca como el más puro de los copos de nieve, sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, sus pechos eran esplendidos, Una vista enriquecedora para cualquiera, pero el Guardián vio demás. Pudo ver que no traía ropa interior o algo que cubriera su sexo.

-¿Jack te sientes bien?- Pregunto Valentine confundida.

-¿D…DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO?- Pregunto casi gritando.

-E…esta hay- y señalo una puerta pequeña. Al ver donde era el Guardián casi derriba la puerta al entrar y se encierra de un portazo.

-P…POR DIOS. ¿QUE OCURRE CONTIGO?- Le pregunto Jack gritando desde el baño.

-¿Ah que te refieres? Yo no hice nada-

-Y porque estas des….des…- Simplemente no podía hablar.

-¿desnuda?-

-ESO-

-Pues yo duermo de esta manera, además no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme, este es mi cuerpo-

-¿Porque no me despertaste? Así me hubiera ido antes de que te desvistieras por completo. Debería darte vergüenza- Ahora Jack parecía enojado.

-Eso intente pero no te despertaste. Asi que solo te acomode para que durmieras mejor. Y si alguien debería sentirse avergonzado aquí, deberías ser tú. No sabía que solías entrar en la habitación de los demás y dormías en sus camas- Valentine empezaba a irritarse

-Te estaba esperando. Lo habría hecho en otro lugar, pero tú "gatito" me trajo aquí. Y si querías dormir me hubieras despertado-

Valentine ya no podía mas, quería golpearlo en la cara por estar enojado. La única que debería estar enojada aquí era ella, incluso fue amable al dejarlo dormir en su cama. De no ser así, lo habría lanzado al vacío.

Eh impulsada por la rabia entra al baño, y ve a Jack debajo del agua de la regadera, y que había congelado todo el lugar.

-MALDITA SEA, ¿COMO PUDISTE CONGELARLO TODO?- Pregunta asombrada y enojada. Pero el albino no decía ni una palabra.

-Jack ahora si te voy…- Pero antes de decir algo más Jack le grita.

-NO TE ACERQUES- Su tono de voz era distinto ahora, uno más grave y ronco. Valentine ya no estaba enojada si no ¿preocupada?, bueno si, no quería que ese loco congelara todo el lugar.

-Jack si necesitas algo dilo de una maldita vez- Decía mientras trataba de acercarse.

-solo, dame unos minutos y…. por favor vístete-

-Está bien, hare lo que me pidas, pero sal rápido- y salió de la sala de baño.

Jack estaba temeroso, no quería salir, la única razón por la que quiso estar lejos de ella, era porque al verla "así", quiso abalanzarse sobre ella, besarla, devorarla, hacerla gritar y dejar marcas por todo su cuerpo. Era una orden de una parte oscura de su mente, una que jamás pensó en poseer_- "Es mía", "debo marcarla", "nadie debe tocarla"_-. Eso era lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza.

Cuando por fin se calmó decidió salir del baño, miro discretamente para verificar que Valentine tuviese algo de ropa encima. Efectivamente si la tenía.

-Sal ya, te traje algo para tomar- Y vertió algo de Te en una taza de porcelana.

-No gracias, ya debo irme, ¿Dónde está mi…?- Pero la joven le gano, tenía su cayado sujeto con su arena, y su polera en su regazo. Jack se sentía terrible.

-Ni creas que te iras tan fácilmente, te quedaras y me dirás que demonios te paso. No quiero que llegues junto a los demás y piensen que es mi culpa si algo está mal en ti- Golpeo un par de veces la cama indicándole que se sentara.

-De verdad no es necesario que….- Pero Valentine se adelantó, con su excelente rapidez se posiciono frente al Guardián colocando una daga hecha con su arena, sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente, realmente no era bueno hacerla enojar.

-Como dije, te quedaras, tomaras algo, y me dirás que tienes- Dijo Valentine, Jack sabía que no era el momento, pero su voz se oía tan sensual

-D…de acuerdo, solo aleja eso de mi cuello- Dijo Frost con una risa nerviosa.

-Miedosito- y con una sonrisa intimidante hizo que la daga se desvaneciera

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Valentine le dio la taza de Té a Jack. Sorprendiéndose de lo delicioso que era, él no era de esos que hacen "la hora del Té".

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que me digas que ocurría contigo-

-Dejemos eso sí. Realmente no me siento bien-

Valentine lo miro de reojo, empezaba a sospechar de qué se trataba. Así que solo jugaría con él por un rato. Después de todo era el espíritu del amor, y como tal sabía todo sobre los deseos, las pasiones y la lujuria.

-¿Es por mi cuerpo verdad?-

Frost solo pudo ahogarse con la bebida. Tosía erráticamente, y apenas podía respirar. Simplemente no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir, quiso discutir con ella pero vio que se veía ¿Triste?

-¿Es por eso verdad?- Dijo con una voz de que estaba a punto de quebrase.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Nunca nadie ha visto mi cuerpo, solo tú. Y parece que es lo más desagradable del mundo- Dijo Valentine casi a punto de llorar.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu piel es perfecta. Tu eres perfecta- Jack sentía hervir sus mejillas, ya no sabía que más decir, no sabía que ella tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos hacia sí misma.

¿De verdad piensas eso?-

-Sí, realmente me tomaste con la guardia baja, pero antes de eso. Al conocernos soñaba contigo, y sentía un gran anhelo de poder sentir tu piel…y- Frost se dio cuenta de la confesión que hacía y miro muy avergonzado a la espíritu. Solo para encontrarse con una expresión casi imposible de leer.

-Sabes, estaba jugando contigo- Dijo Valentine con una mirada imperturbable, y poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí -Sabia cuál era la razón de tu actitud, recuerda que soy el espíritu del amor, y se de todo esos temas, sobre todo el de la lujuria- Bajo la mirada- Pero no sabía que tenías se tipo de sueños conmigo-

-yo no quise….ofenderte ni nada….es que… no sé qué me ocurre-

-Dejemos ese tema de lado- Y le sirvió más Te - Solo quiero que te calmes un poco, no debes sentirte muy bien si nunca has experimentado esas sensaciones que me cuentas.

-Lo lamento-

-Por favor no lo hagas, eso es lo más cercano a lo que una persona se puede preocupar por mí- Su mirada cambio, algo en ella cambio. Se oía como una persona solitaria, hablaba el lenguaje de la soledad, era una presa indefensa a tal sentimiento de ahogamiento y desesperación. El albino sabia de eso, porque así fue su vida los últimos 300 años antes de ser un Guardián.

Para tratar de alejar ese pensamiento bromeo un poco con lo ocurrido.

-Oye ¿y porque me quitaste la polera? Sé que soy irresistible pero deberías controlarte un poco- Dijo riendo el albino.

-tú mismo te la quitaste por la incomodidad. Y si claro, el que debería controlar sus instintos eres tu Frost, porque sí que pude ver la tienda de campaña que tenías alzada- Dijo Valentine en forma juguetona.

-¿tienda de campaña?- Jack no entendía la expresión.

-Me refiero a que "esto" estaba levantado- Y señalo su entrepierna.

Ah Jack se le volvió a colorar el rostro, parece que será muy común tratándose de ellas.

-PUES ESO ES OBVIO, NO DEBERIA ANDAR DESNUDA CON UN HOMBRE EN TU HABITACION- Frost simplemente perdía los estribos con ella.

-Hahahaha, lo lamento, no lo hare de nuevo. Pero es muy divertido ver tu expresión. Podría jurar que hasta tus cabellos se tiñeron de rojos por la vergüenza-

-Conque esas nos traemos- Y Jack empezó a atacarla con cosquillas, al parecer ella era débil a eso pues no podía hacer nada.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, JACK YA PARA TE LO ADVIERTO- Pero era imposible tomarla enserio mientras reía.

-Lo siento pero soy el Guardián de la Diversión y mi trabajo es hacer reír a todos- y empezó a intensificar sus ataques.

El juego se tornó muy agitado, tanto que Jack tuvo que estar encima de ella para poder hacerle cosquillas. Pero en vez de eso, estaba embelesado por su voz al reír, era melodiosa, y sus mejillas se teñían de rosa por las risas, y esas ligeras lágrimas que danzaban en sus amplias pestañas producto de las cosquillas. Ella era lo más hermoso que había visto. Todo eso hizo que Jack parara en seco. Agachándose y quedando nariz con nariz.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Decía Valentine tratando de normalizar su voz.

-Eres hermosa cuando ríes. Me encantaría poder escucharte así todo el tiempo- La voz de Jack se olvida ronca.

-No te acostumbre mucho Frost- Dijo con una sonrisa que era Propia de ella.

-Valentine yo….- Pero no pronuncio una palabra más, simplemente la beso.

Nota del autor: Hola! Quería decir muchas gracias por leer mi fic, no saben lo feliz que me hace eso. Y con respecto a ello, lamento publicarlo por historias y no por capítulos, es que no se manejar muy bien la página, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de escribí. Siempre vean las actualizaciones porque soy rápida al escribir y al publicar. Así que no se pierdan esta historia de amor. Con amor. Creadora.


	6. Volverse uno solo

_**Capitulo Siete: volverse uno solo.**_

El beso fue tan largo, que oscureció en algún momento. Jack no considero lo que ella podría hacerle, sin embargo no le importo Necesitaba esos labios, algo en él le decía que debía poseerlos, ser el primero y el único que los probara. Definitivamente haría cualquier cosa porque así fuera.

Los dos espíritus se iban fundiendo más y más en ese beso, Jack quedo sorprendido y maravillado al ver que Valentine no opuso resistencia, en realidad ella atraía el cuerpo del albino al suyo más y más. Sin pensarlo dos veces Jack abandono sus labios para repartir besos por su cuello, bajando por su clavícula. Dando ligeros mordiscos en ella.

Valentine solo pudo soltar un gemido ahogado, era un mundo de sensaciones nuevas para ella. Un calor interno recorría cada centímetro de su ser, la hacía sentir escalofríos, sudaba y su vista se nublaba. Y producto de todo esto sentía un mar de emociones, ¿felicidad?, ¿Tristeza? ¿Confucio?, ella simplemente creía que estaba loca.

Valentine podía ser uno de los espíritus del amor, y saber teóricamente lo que es la pasión y la excitación de una mujer, pero jamás pensó que se sintiera así. Era algo nuevo para ella.

Jack simplemente estaba complacido de las reacciones positivas de la joven ante sus besos, era embriagador su cuerpo, su perfume. Pero él quería más, así que sin pensarlo levanto la camisa de tirantes de la joven, iba a acariciarla pero se detuvo ahí.

-¿S…Sucede algo?- Pregunto la joven entre jadeos.

-Está claro que quiero tocarte, pero todo lo que toco se congela y…- Valentine lo interrumpió con una hermosa sonrisa, el simplemente amaba eso.

-Te enseñare la forma en que puedas hacerlo sin congelarme-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto con emoción.

-Solo debes querer hacerlo, quererlo a tal punto, que puedas creer poder hacerlo sin lastimarme, y simplemente podrás hacerlo-

-ok, no te entiendo nada-

-Es igual que con los niños. Tienen una idea, la vuelven preciada y querida. Tanto, que pueden llegar a cumplir esa idea. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te lo explique?- Regaño al albino.

-Si pero, ¿Crees que funcione?- Miro incrédulo a la joven. Pero esta solo asintió.

Valentine tomo la mano del Guardián y la coloque cerca de uno de sus senos, podía sentir el frio invernal que emanaba el joven. Y también pudo notar que estaba muy nervioso, no dejaba de temblar.

-Ahora quiero que tengas esa idea, y quieras con todas tu fuerzas poder hacerla realidad- Jack hizo caso, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando creyó estar listo, coloco su mano en su seno. Pero ella emitió un quejido, Jack abrió los ojos y con horror vio que había escarcha en su pecho.

-Por dios Valentine lo lamento, no quise…- Pero ella sonrió, haciéndolo callar una vez más.

-Es solo escarcha, pero esta fría. Quiero que lo intentes una vez más, Pero esta vez quiero que quieras, que ames esa idea mucho más- De nuevo tomo la gélida mano de Frost y la posiciono.

Jack estaba nervioso pero quería esto, quera sentir su calor, su piel. Nunca había deseado nada en su vida, ni ser visto por los niños se comparaba con esto. El Guardián volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez sintió como un sentimiento reconfortante se vertían dentro de él, se sentía dichoso, feliz. Esto lo hizo sonreír. Y de nuevo coloco su mano en la Joven. Sintió algo extraño en su mano, era algo húmedo, suave y ¿tibio?- Con asombro abría los ojos, la estaba tocando y no la congelo.

-Vez, si es posible- Dijo muy sonrojada

Jack no podía creerlo, era la primera vez, desde que se volvió el espíritu del invierno, que sentía el calor de alguien, esto solo lo alentó para seguir, se abalando de nuevo sobre la chica, besándola como nunca, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus senos, apretándolos. Atrapo uno de sus pezones con sus dedo y lo apretó firme pero con delicadeza.

-JACK- Ante esa sensación, la joven aferro sus uñas en la espalda del Guardián, pero a este no le importo.

-Valentine- Jack no podía soportarlo más, se sentía como si fuera a prenderse en llamas en cualquier momento, nunca había estado tan excitado en su vida, a tal punto en que sintió que sus pantalones le apretaban mucho. Así que soltó el botón de este y fue quitándoselo poco a poco, hasta quedar en bóxer, El casi nunca los usaba, pero Norte insistió en que era necesario.

Después de eso, despojo a Valentine de su camisa, y luego hizo lo mismo con sus shorts, quedando vulnerable ante el Guardián.

-Eres un atrevido, no recuerdo haberte dicho que podías quitarme la ropa- Regaño a Jack.

-Pero no te oigo quejarte- Inquirió Jack.

-no me hagas detenerte-

-Inténtalo- Dicho eso Jack invadió con su boca uno de los pezones de Valentine. Ella soltó un grito, no esperaba eso. El joven jugaba con su lengua sobre el pezón, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente. Y con una de sus manos iba recorriendo su abdomen, llegando a su vientre, se detuvo hay para acariciarla un rato.

Valentine no podía hacer más que morder su labio para no gritar, y clavarle las uñas en la espalda de Jack.

Al sentir las uñas de la joven solo lo excitó mucho más, bajando su mano su sexo. Jack gimió al sentirla. Tan cálida, tan húmeda. Sus caderas se movían ligeramente buscando las caricias del gélido chico, esto solo lo hizo sonreír.

Abandono su pecho para invadir de nuevo su boca, y poco a poco iba acariciando a la espíritu. Valentine sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, no podía hablar, estaba segada por los abrumadores dedos del Guardián invadiendo ese lugar tan íntimo.

-No puedo aguantar más Valentine- Dicho esto Jack introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella. Haciéndola morder su labio, a él no le importo el dolor, ni que lo hiciera sangrar. Todo eso estaba en un plano muy inferior.

-Jack…aras q...que me… vuelva… adicta a esto- Dijo entre jadeos.

-Eso es lo que quiero, que te vuelvas adicta a mí, que no puedas vivir sin verme, sin besarme, sin que este a tu lado. Quiero eso- He introdujo un segundo dedo un poco más profundo.

-J…Jack- Valentine estaba a un punto que ni podía pronunciar una palabra.

-Quiero que nos volvamos uno solo-

Al escuchar esas palabras "uno solo". Hizo que Valentine empujara al Guardián lejos de ella.

-¿V…Valentine?- Dijo muy sorprendido.

-Lárgate-

-¿A caso te lastime? De verdad no quise…-

-QUE TE LARGUES, SABIA QUE TRAMABAS ALGO. SOLO QUIERES OBTENER MI MAXIMA MUESTRA DE AMOR PARA VOLVERME UNA CON CUPIDO- Valentine sentía como si su mundo se derrumbara a sus pies, había olvidado ese detalle, y sabía que los Guardianes estaban al tanto de ese punto _-¿Como pude ser tan ingenua?-_ Pensó.

-Valentine eso no es así, quiero estar contigo porque es así-

-Así que tú también estas enterado de eso- Miro con desprecio al joven frente de ella.

-Sera mejor que te largues Frost- Dicho eso la joven, con un movimiento de manos, hizo que su arena se volviera una ballesta, tenía intenciones de lastimar a Jack si no salía de ahí.

-Valentine, por favor créeme- Jack intentaba de todo para razonar con ella. Pero era inútil. El espíritu le lanzo el cayado y las ropas a los pies del Guardián.

-Vístete y lárgate, no quiero verte cerca de aquí- Sus ojos flameaban odio.

Jack solo hizo lo que le pedía, era imposible razonar con ella en ese estado. Se vistió y se fue, dejándola sola en su habitación.

-Hasta otra Valentine- Se despidió esperando a que ella lo oyera, y así fue.

-Hasta otra Jack- Después de unos minutos, y estando segura de estar sola, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No estaba enojada con frost, si no con ella misma. Se acercó a la ventana que dejo abierta el Guardián y miro a la luna.

-Moon si esto es una especie de broma enfermiza, detente- Trato de convencer a la luna.

-No sé lo que es amor, no sé lo que es que alguien me quiera. Me limito hacer que todos me odien por miedo a perder mi esencia, mi persona. Tampoco soy capas de hacerle eso a Cupido, ella y Meme son los únicos que me han tendido la mano, no quiero que ella desaparezca. Eso de fusionar nuestras almas al dar la mayor prueba de amor es una maldita estupidez- Miraba esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la luna, pero no hubo nada.

-¿Qué necesidad tenías de poner dos almas en un cuerpo? ¿Querías divertirte?- Sus lágrimas de tristeza se tornaban de rabia -¿O acaso no tenías nada mejor que hacer?-

No recibía repuesta alguna.

-Púdrete Moon- Dijo con rabia en su corazón y se limitó a volver a la cama.

En un lugar del techo del palacio de Valentine, estaba Jack escondido. Escucho todo lo que Valentine le dijo a la Luna. Con tristeza alzo la vista a la luna.

-Dime que tienes un plan para todo esto- Y espero una respuesta, Pero nada.

-Debo ir con Norte, de seguro me puede ayudar a Valentine de alguna forma- Y salió volando al Polo Norte.

Desde una distancia, apareció de nuevo la misteriosa sombra, solo podía sonreír maliciosamente. Esta situación lo divertía.

-Creo que es tiempo de visitar a mi amiga Valentine-

La silueta era Pitch Black.

_**HOLA!**_ lamento la tardanza, pues me fallaba el internet, y el dia de ayer bloqueraron las señales a nivel nacional porque si. Viva la dictadura :D

En fin, a manera de compensar eso les traje dos capitulos. Asi que disfruten, comenten y sigan con esta historia.


	7. Un viejo enemigo

**_Capitulo ocho: Un viejo enemigo._**

Valentine no pudo dormir aquella noche, la rabia y la tristeza que tenía en su corazón se lo impedía.

-Esto terminara por matarme, incluso creo que estar muerta es mejor- Dijo para sí misma.

La joven no dejaba de pensar en Jack, fue el único, aparte de Meme, en ser amable con ella sin conocerla. Se atrevió a seguir viéndola, y se atrevió a expresar algún tipo de cariño hacia ella.

Mientras tenía su mente turbada por todo eso, el sol se alzaba, dándole luminosidad a su habitación. Un rayo de luz se posó sobre algo que hizo que brillara, llamando la atención de Valentine.

-Es…una caja, ¿de hielo?- Dijo asombrada.

En ella había una nota. Con una linda letra.

"_Norte me confió un regalo para Cupido, es el de la caja azul. Pero este es para ti. Sé que te verás hermosa con él. Después de todo yo lo hice. Este presente perdurara hasta que yo viva. Jack Frost"_

-Idiota, somos inmortales- dijo y no se daba cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

Valentine no pudo evitar sonreír, pues nunca había recibido un regalo. Esto solo hizo que soltara unas lágrimas. Intento secarlas pero era inútil.

Así que solo abrió la caja de cristal de hielo. En ella había un collar, era totalmente de hielo, y el dije del collar era un copo de nieve, pero este tenía un corazón en medio.

-Es el primer regalo que recibo, desde….- Luego recordó su pasado- _"desde siempre"- _pensó ella.

Se colocó el collar y lo miro en el espejo, simplemente era hermoso. Ahora tenía algo preciado y que siempre le recordara a ese nefasto muchacho que ha logrado entrar, de alguna forma, a su mundo.

De solo pensar en él, la hacía sonreír, pero esa sonrisa se esfumo al sentir una presencia, una muy conocida. Salió disparada de la cama y se colocó su ropa habitual. Bajo al salón volando rápidamente, y cerca de la fuente de arena estaba Grahilo guardando su llegada.

-Grahilo, no sé si me estoy equivocando, ¿pero ese es….?

El tigre no dejo terminar la frase cuando este asintió, miro a la chica y luego miro la gran puerta.

-Pensé que él jamás volvería- Dicho eso se apresuró en llegar y abrir las puertas.

-PITCH BLACK- Grito Valentine

No se esperaban esto, pero la joven se abalanzo encima del Rey de las Pesadillas y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué tal todo querida?- Dijo Pitch.

-Grandísimo hijo de puta, creí que jamás te volvería a ver. ¿No deberías estar confinado en un encierro por un tiempo más?- Dijo burlona Valentine.

-Cuida ese vocabulario, y sabes que hay un equilibro entre el bien y el mal, y Moon tuvo que dejarme ir- Bajo a la chica, que aún estaba colgada de su cuello, tomo su mano y beso su dorso.

-Pitchy déjate de formalidades, pasa-

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- Dijo irritado.

-Sabes que jamás aprendo-

Se dirigieron a la gran biblioteca de Cupido, Valentine preparo algo de té para su invitado. No dejaba de verlo, Pitch Black ciertamente era algo así como una especie de amigo, pues era el único que comprendía la soledad que ella vivía. Pero sabía que no debía dejarse engañar de él. Después de todo era el Rey de las Pesadillas y era malvado.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido querida? Hace unos días fue San Valentine si no me equivoco- y sorbía algo de té.

-Como todos los años, empalagoso hasta enfermarme seriamente, pero es el trabajo que me designaron. Así que tuve que hacer lo que debía-

-¿Y Cupido?-

-Está dentro, últimamente no ha querido salir a menudo. Recuerda que ella es un poco más débil que yo y que es muy delicada-

-Es una lástima no poder saludarla- Y observo a la joven con ojos penetrantes.

-Se a lo que vas Pitch, no voy a dejar que la veas- Miro furtivamente al hombre frente a ella.

-Bueno debí intentarlo- Y sonrió con malicia. Mientras detallaba a la joven noto el collar que tenía.

-¿Y ese collar?- Pregunto.

Valentine mira su cuello y recordó que no se lo había quitado antes de salir. Maldiciendo por lo bajo miro al grisáceo hombre.

-Me lo regalo alguien muy especial para ti-

-¿Quién?-

-Jack Frost- Ante ese nombre, el Rey de las Pesadillas emano una especie de arena negra. Definitivamente odiaba a ese joven. Pero aún más que se haya acercado tanto a Valentine como para obsequiarle eso y que ella lo recibiera.

-¿Acaso estas celoso mi cielo?- Dijo en tono de burla.

-Claro que no querida, solo estoy algo sorprendido. No creí que fueras tan blanda como para recibir eso de alguien.

Fue un comentario que la hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. Era cierto, ella jamás lo hubiera aceptado, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Con algo de irritación miro al hombre y comento.

-No soy blanda, pero un regalo de vez en cuando no está mal-

-Como tú digas- Hubo un momento en el que Pitch se tensó, parecía que había recordado algo- Bueno, fue un placer verte de nuevo Valentine. Pero debo irme. Mucho trabajo que hacer y pesadillas que repartir- Y volvió a besar la mano de la joven como seña de despedida- Ah y salúdame a Cupido-

-Lo hare-

-Casi lo olvidaba- Y de un saco de seda negra, saco un brazalete, era negro decorado con rubíes -Es un pequeño obsequio de mi parte. Por favor acéptalo-

La joven no tenía palabras ¿Acaso Pitch Black, El Rey de las Pesadillas le obsequió algo?

-Ok, me estas preocupando Pitch,- Lo miro incrédulamente

-Hace unos meses fue tu cumpleaños, tenía intenciones de darte este presente ese día. Pero fue imposible salir antes- Sonrió Pitch

Valentine miro el brazalete, era precioso. Los rubíes eran del mismo color que sus ojos.

-Gracias por el detalle Pitchy, espero verte pronto- Y sonrió al grisáceo hombre

-Sí que lo harás- Dicho eso se esfumo entre las sombras

Al irse Pitch miro su nuevo brazalete, y luego miro el dije que le regalo Jack.

-Las cosas se pondrán interesantes-

En el Polo Norte, Jack estaba en la oficina de Norte esperando a que el llegara. Estaba supervisando algunos prototipos de nuevos juguetes para los niños.

El joven Guardián no podía dejar de suspirar, su vista estaba perdida en aquella ventana. Definitivamente quería ayudar a Valentine, de cierta forma no era justo que ella sufriera de esa manera.

-Una máxima prueba de amor, con eso sus almas se fusionan formando una- No se daba cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Así que esa chica sí que te llego al corazón, que ternura de tu parte paleta helada- Dijo Conejo. Jack se sobresaltó, pues no había notado su presencia.

-¿desde cuándo estas aquí?-

-Desde hace un rato, no dejas de suspirar por esa niña-

-Cállate, no estoy de humor para ti canguro-

Conejo estaba a punto de discutir con él, pero vio la tristeza en su rostro. Nunca había visto a Jack de esa manera. Por un momento Conejo se sintió mal por él, debía ser muy duro para el enterase de eso.

-¿Así que ella te dijo que ocurre cuando da su máxima prueba de amor?- Dijo Conejo tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Ella no me lo dijo, después de que ella mal entendió mal algo que dije, me hecho pensado que mi intención era esa, de hacerla dar esa prueba de amor y que se fusionará. Así que me escondí en el tejado de su palacio. Y ella dijo eso. Estaba tratando de hablar con Moon y quería que él le dijera porque le había hecho tal cosa….- Jack no podía continuar con la conversación, de solo recordarla llorando, lo hacía sentir muy miserable.

-Jack, solo debes hablar con ella, sé que no fue esa tu intención. Tú mismo nos dijiste que jamás harías algo así por algún beneficio-

-Trate de decírselo, pero ella no quiere verme-

-¿Tan malo fue lo que hiciste o dijiste?-

Jack miro a Conejo, pero no podía decir nada, y poco a poco su rostro se tornó rojo. Viendo esa reacción Conejo solo pudo hacer una expresión de asombro.

-ERES UN DEGENERADO FROST- Le grito Conejo.

-N...No es lo que tú piensas, de verdad-

-Es mentira, puedo olerte, hueles a ella y…- Pero no reconocía ese otro aroma.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el albino.

-¿Qué tenías en tu mano?- Le dijo señalando su mano derecha- Nunca había olido algo así, huele a algo dulce, no sé qué es pero, es agradable. Y también esta esa marca en tu labio. ¿Acaso Valentine te mordió porque la estabas manoseando?- Dijo bromeando

Jack miro a Conejo muy avergonzado, pues eso fue exactamente lo que paso.

-Eres un maldito Frost- Dijo, y se abalanzo encima de muchacho- No puedo creerlo. Te has vuelto un hombre- Dijo riendo mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza a Frost.

-CONEJO SUELTAME, ESTAS EQUIVOCADO- Grito Jack muy avergonzado.

-Si claro, no puedo creer que te atrevieras a…tocarla y a besarla- Conejo solo reía de la vergüenza del muchacho.

En ese momento entro Hada caminando junto con Norte y Meme, los tres se sorprendieron de ver a esos dos jugando de esa manera.

-¿Y esto a que se debe?- Dijo el anciano con su acento ruso.

-(¿Acaso están peleando de nuevo?)- Pregunto Meme con sus dibujos.

-Parece que la están pasando bien muchachos- Dijo Hada con una sonrisa

-No lo van a creer pero, este degenerado estuvo manoseando y besando a Valen…- Conejo se detuvo, había olvidado que Hada estaba hay.

Meme y Norte se miraron asombrados, percatándose también de que Hada había oído eso.

Su sonrisa se esfumo en un instante, quedo estática en el lugar.

-Hada yo….- Trato de disculparse Conejo.

-OH, miren la hora, ya debo irme. Las niñas necesitan que supervise unos trabajos- Y sin decir adiós salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, empujando a los Yetis y apartando del camino a los duendes.

-Bien hecho Conejo. Por eso todos quieren más la Navidad que la Pascua- Dijo Norte en tono de reproche

-No fue mi intención decirle eso, además eso no tiene nada que ver en este asunto- Dijo Conejo algo molesto.

-(eso es verdad, pero estaba demás decirle eso en su cara)- Dijo Meme, quien también estaba algo molesto.

-Oigan no entiendo nada de esto, ¿decirle que a quién?-

-Muchacho, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta?- Pregunto Norte

-¿Cuenta de que?-

-eres un tonto- Dijo Conejo

-Oigan en los últimos días no han hecho más que explicarme las cosas de una manera confusa. Así que mejor díganme que pasa aquí.

-(Hada está enamorada de ti Jack)- Dijo Meme

El albino no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿El Hada de los Dientes estaba enamorada de él? Siempre pensó que esa amabilidad y esa radiante actitud hacia él eran porque le agradaba nada más. No pensó en esa posibilidad.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella- Dijo Norte.

-Pero ¿Qué le diré?, Norte no puedo decirle que acepto sus sentimientos, no siento eso por ella. Es obvio que la quiero, pero como una amiga-

-Solo se claro y honesto con ella-

-Supongo que sí, realmente no quiero que este mal por mi culpa-

-Oye no es tu culpa, estás enamorado de otra mujer, eso no se puede controlar-

-Debo ir a disculparme con ella- Y Jack salió volando también, se sentía terrible al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga. Pero no podía aceptarlos. Quería a Valentine y solo a ella.

-Muy buen trabajo Conejo- Dijo con sarcasmo el ruso.

-Ya te dije que no era mi intención lastimarla-

-(ya cállate, esperemos que Jack la haga entender)-

Después de ver alejarse a Jack, cada uno volvió a su labor. Solo esperando que todo salga lo mejor posible. Y que su compañera se encuentre bien


	8. Entiende que te amo

_**Capitulo Nueve: entiende que te amo.**_

El Hada de los Dientes estaba destrozada. Realmente no esperaba esa declaración, y mucho menos que Jack haya llegado tan lejos con Valentine. Esa mujer que tanto odia. Ni pensar que hace algún tiempo era como amigas. De solo pensar en esa palabra recordó el pasado, y de cómo se volvieron enemigas.

_Flashback._

_Apenas y habían pasado doscientos años desde que Hombre de la Luna escogió a Jack para ser el espíritu del invierno. Revoltoso hasta más no decir. Sin embargo era un muchacho que había robado el corazón de una mujer, una Guardiana, El Hada de los Dientes_

_-Sí que ocasiona problemas ese muchacho de las nieves, hace un rato vi a Conejo con un humor de los mil demonios- Dijo Valentine, quien era una de los espíritus del amor._

_Aunque serlo no implicaba que fuera una persona amorosa o amable, en realidad era una joven con un carácter fuerte, que sabía luchar y era experta en el dominio de la espada, y que por lo general al conocerla solo podías odiarla._

_-Sí, aunque él no lo hace con malas intenciones. Es solo que es su trabajo y quiere divertir a todos- Dijo el Hada de los Dientes algo sonrojada. _

_La Guardiana de los recuerdos de la infancia, en un principio, no accedió a volverse una "amiga" de Valentine por cuenta propia. En realidad le designaron esa tarea los demás Guardianes, solo para mantenerla vigilada. Ya que la Espíritu era alguien muy peligrosa, y que era capaz de hacer el mayor de los desastres. Hacerlos desaparecer._

_-Espera- Dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros, notaba que había algo distinto de ella cada vez que hablaba de ese joven.- Hada, ¿Te gusta ese muchacho?-_

_Ante esa declaración a la Guardiana se le crisparon las plumas, no sabía cómo contradecirla._

_-C…Claro que no Val, estas muy loquita de tanto repartir amor. Deberías dejarle algo de trabajo a los querubines- Dijo tratando de desviar el tema._

_-Sabes que no puedo, desde que Moon me eligió como un espíritu, los querubines no despiertan de su sueño. Ese imbécil dijo que si no conocía porque estoy aquí y cuál es mi centro ellos jamás despertaran- Dijo la joven muy molesta._

_-Solo debes esperar Val, la respuesta llegara a ti pronto- Dijo amablemente._

_-¿Pronto? Hada estoy aquí desde hace cuatrocientos años y nada. He dado la más pura de mis arenas de amor a los humanos, y he visto cómo crecen y su amor igual. Haciéndolos felices. Pero yo no lo soy, solo…No lo soy-_

_-Val…-_

_-Olvídalo Hada, no quiero hablar de eso. Y es mejor que me digas si ese chico te gusta, no puedes ocultármelo. Es imposible, después de todo yo sé cuándo una persona está enamorada- Valentine solo podía sonreír con picardía._

_-Pues…-_

_-Lo sabía, te gusta- Dijo la espíritu riendo._

_-No te burles-_

_-No lo hago, es solo que me divierte ver como tus plumas se crispan cuando hablamos de el-_

_-Si claro. En fin sí, me gusta, Me encanta, hasta podría decir que lo amor. Espero estés feliz- Pero la Guardiana se veía triste._

_-¿Qué ocurre? No deberías sentirte triste al sentir eso-_

_-Val, el no siente lo mismo por mí. No creo que me vea como una mujer- bajo la mirada, su voz se quebraba, casi estaba a punto de llorar- O mucho menos como una pareja-_

_-Querida- Val tomo las manos de la joven frente a ella- Veras que con el tiempo vera algo hermoso en ti, algo que le hará verte de esa manera-_

_Hada miro incrédula a Valentine, no sabía si confiar en ella o no. Aunque siendo el espíritu del amor debía saber lo que decía. En ese momento diviso la fuente haciéndola sonreír ampliamente._

_-TENGO UNA IDEA- Dijo expectante La Guardiana, y del mismo alzo vuelo- TÚ PUEDES AYUDARME-_

_-¿Yo?- Pregunto algo confundida-_

_-SI- La Guardiana voló hasta la fuente de arena mágica y tomo un poco en sus manos- Con tu arena, tú puedes hacerle sentir amor por mí-_

_-Hada ni creas que lo haré, eso es imposible-_

_-¿Por qué no? Eres la Diosa del amor, le concedes ese sentimiento a quien tú quieras- _

_-Te equivocas Hada. Primero no soy una diosa así que no hago milagros, Segundo no puedo influir en ningún otro espíritu o Guardián, y tercero no concedo el amor adrede. Es solo cuando esas personas están destinadas a estar juntas, y ni siquiera los hago enamorarse, les doy ese ligero sentimiento y si luchan por él y sienten que deben estar juntos, ese sentimiento se vuelve amor. Y quedara para siempre con ellos-_

_-Val te lo ruego, de verdad quiero estar con el-_

_-No insistas, no lo haré-_

_Hada estaba indignada, solo era un poco de arena para el joven muchacho, de seguro ni se daría cuenta de eso._

_-Si fueras mi amiga me ayudarías a ser feliz-_

_-y si tu fueras la mía no me pedirías algo tan absurdo- y miro a la Guardiana con rabia._

_-Ni pensar en que siempre te defiendo de los demás, siempre dicen que eres una egoísta y que no deberías estar aquí. No debí acceder a fingir ser tu amiga para vigilarte- Dijo con enojo Hada, se sentía traicionada._

_-Hada no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir-_

_-Solo digo la verdad, y yo pensé que no eras así y que podía haber algo bueno en tu interior, pero me equivoque-_

_-Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí-_

_-Eso haré-_

_Después de decir eso Hada salió volando del salón a toda prisa. Valentine no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. De verdad no podía hacer eso, Hombre de la Luna se lo impedía. _

_Fue doloroso ver como se iba alejando, ella era una "amiga" que de vez en cuando la visitaba para tomar el té y hablar. Tal vez si le hubiese explicado mejor porque no podía hacer tal cosa, lo hubiera entendido. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ella no tenía que exigir ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos insistir después de haberle dicho que era imposible._

_-Supongo que no soy buena para mantener amistades- _

_Fin del flashback._

Recordar todo eso fue doloroso. Toda esta situación solo la hizo pensar que no quería ayudarla en esos momentos porque ella también sentía algo por Jack, y por estar enojada con ella se las cobro de esta manera.

-Eso es- Hada al recordar eso se dio cuenta de algo- Es por eso que él está enamorado de Val, le hizo sentir amor por ella-

Minutos después llego el Joven Guardián, había salido disparado al saber la razón del extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

-HADA- Grito Jack al verla.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hada yo…yo…- Pero no sabía que decir, era algo difícil. Ya que no sabía que tan enamorada estaba su compañera- yo quería disculparme contigo-

-¿Disculparte?-

-sí, yo realmente no me di cuenta de que tu sentías algo por mí. Yo soy muy torpe en esos temas y no sabía…- Jack estaba muy apenado.

-Jack ¿Quién te dijo…?- Pero fue interrumpida por el mismo.

-Solo quería decirte que, sin importar que, yo siempre seré tu amigo. Pero debes entender que no puedo aceptar esos sentimientos. Yo amo a otra persona- Dijo seriamente el albino, sabía que debía ser franco con ella, para no dejar cabos sueltos y que mal entendiera.

Hada Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, sabía que algún día escucharía esas palabras. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse miserable.

-¿Qué hice Jack?- Pregunto al joven, sus ojos estaban anegados por las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

-Hada no llores…-

-Quiero saber que hice. Siempre eh estado a tu lado, siempre te eh apoyado, te eh salvado varias veces y trabajamos muy bien en equipo. ¿Porque no puedes sentir nada por mí?-

-No sabría cómo decirte, es solo que…cuando veo a Val…- Jack sonreía cada vez que la mencionaba, se podía ver el cariño que le tenía a esa mujer.

-MALDICION JACK ENTIENDE QUE TE AMO- Y se abalanzo hacia el muchacho, y poso sus labios sobre los del gélido Guardián.

Jack no pudo reaccionar ante la reacción de la Guardiana, no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Y al reaccionar se apartó de ella.

-Hada ¿Por qué…?-

-Es una trampa, sé que ella te enamoro para hacerme sentir mal- Le decía entre sollozos.

-Hada, no es así. Sé que lo que siento por ella es real-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?- Le pregunto Hada muy triste.

-La Luna me lo dijo- Y dicho esto empezó a flotar para irse- Nos vemos Hada, y entiende que ella no sería capaz de hacerte eso, créeme- Y le sonrió para luego irse.

El Hada de los diente quedo en el lugar aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sentía que su mundo se desvaneció, no sentía nada, no oía nada, no veía nada. Estaba vacía.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz.

Ya un poco más calmada se dispuso a ir a su palacio, no tenía tiempo para estar triste, debía cumplir sus deberes como el hada de los diente y estar siempre sonriente para los pequeños creyentes. Pero de algo estaba segura, averiguaría la verdad acerca de los sentimientos de Jack y si Val realmente no hizo nada. Eso decidiría si ella haría algo que deseaba desde hace mucho. Acabar con Valentine.

**Holis, se que los he tenido abandonados pero, ya empece la universidad a todo dar y por eso no me eh manifestado D:**

**Y debido a eso, tendré que hacer un horario para poder publicar. Asi que seran los viernes! ese dia subiré los capítulos que falten. Tenganme paciencia QwQ**


	9. ¿Cual sera el final de esta historia?

Capitulo diez: ¿Cuál será el final de esta historia?

La noche cayó sobre el palacio de Valentine, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio. La Luna se alzaba con toda su belleza y gloria. Definitivamente era una noche que solo se podía apreciar una vez cada mil años. Simplemente hermoso.

Val estaba tendida en su cama, al parecer dormida. Aunque en realidad meditaba para poder estar en paz y llegar a un punto de su mente para estar con Cupido.

En unos momentos se hallaba en un lugar que parecía infinito, de un blanco puro. Valentine buscaba con la mirada a su compañera y hermana, hasta que por fin la diviso

-Hola- Dijo en voz baja.

-¡Valentine¡ no esperaba verte- Dijo Cupido.

-Yo tampoco esperaba venir, pero necesitaba estar lejos del drama-

-¿Drama?-

-Han pasado muchas cosas, no podría decirte todo- Valentine trataba de no tocar el tema de Jack.

-Val sé que te ocurre algo, dime que es-

-Pues… Pitch Black vino de visita-

Ante ese nombre Cupido se horrorizo, ciertamente no le agradaba ese hombre, era una entidad tan malvada que cuando estaba cerca de él se desmayaba.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-Nah, sabes que él no puede hacerme nada. Nos respetamos mutuamente, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera intentar hacerte algo-

Ciertamente Cupido era mucho más débil que Valentine, Pitch Black ya había expresado sus intenciones de aprovecharse de eso y utilizarlas contra los Guardianes. Pero Valentine nunca se lo permitió.

-Lamento ser tan débil- Dijo cabizbaja.

-No digas eso, no lo eres. Me has ayudado mucho con este terrible trabajo y no me has dejado sola. Eso ya es mucho- Le sonrió dulcemente a su hermana -Incluso a pesar de ser, algunas veces, un poco mala y le ocasione algunos dolores de cabeza a esos Guardianes-. Cupido se complacía de hacer un poco más tolerante su vida, ella realmente la pasaba muy mal dando algo que en su vida jamás ha recibido, amor.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso hermana- Y le regalo una radiante sonrisa. Examinado mejor a su compañera pudo notar el collar que le obsequio Frost.

-¿Y ese collar? Es muy hermoso-

-Demonios, olvide quitármelo de nuevo- Dijo irritada

Cupido tomo el delicado dije entre sus dedos, pudo notar que era un copo de nieve, y en medio de él había un pequeño corazón. Y no solo eso, también estaba ¿frio? Miro a Valentine con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿No me digas que…?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa pero Valentine la hizo callar con una fulminante mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo- Dijo seriamente Val, pero no importaba cuanto tratara de intimidar a Cupido. Ella jamás se inmutaba ante esa actitud, sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

-Fue Jack Frost el que te regalo ese collar, es increíble-

-No lo digas- Dijo Valentine muy sonrojada.

-Estas enamorada de el- Dijo muy feliz.

No podía negar que sentía algo por ese muchacho, pero no podía ser lo que Cupido sospechaba. Ella se negaba a que fuera eso. Sabía que si llegaba a sentir amor seria el fin.

-No estoy enamorada de él, y no me importa ese muchacho. Ni siquiera me agrada- Dijo muy molesta Valentine.

-Val, por favor. Deberías darle una oportunidad Si no fuera nada no hubieras aceptado ese regalo- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa- Quiero verte feliz-

-No me hace falta, estoy bien así. Y si sospechas eso solo porque me obsequiaron esto, entonces debo decir que Pitch debe sentir algo por mí, el también dio un presente- y se volteo, estaba a punto de irse.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué te obsequio ese hombre?- Dijo Cupido algo horrorizada

-Un brazalete, y muy hermoso. Dijo que era un obsequio por mi cumpleaños- Dijo mirando su muñeca, Valentine no era tonta. Antes de ver a Cupido se quitó el brazalete. No sabía que trucos incluía esa cosa.

-¿No sientes nada por el verdad?-

-Claro que no, es un "amigo"- Dijo Valentine acentuando esa palabra.

-Espero que así sea, no toleraría ser cuñada del Rey de las Pesadillas- Dijo Haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Que graciosa Cupido- Dijo Val con notable sarcasmo- Ya debo irme, sin esos querubines tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

Pero antes de irse Cupido la detiene y toma sus manos.

-Quiero verte feliz, por el amor a Moon, acepta los sentimientos de Jack-

-No necesito de esa basura Cupi- Así le decía Valentine algunas veces- Solo necesito a mi pequeña hermana a mi lado-

-me hace feliz oír eso, pero sabes que no puedes vivir así para siempre-

-Dejaremos el tema hasta aquí, volveré pronto-

-No te preocupes Val, no tengo intenciones de salir mientras tu amigo está aquí-

-Está bien, volveré muy pronto hermana- y en unos momentos se desvaneció.

-Debo ayudar a Frost, ella se merece ser feliz. A pesar de las consecuencias que eso implique- Dijo cupido mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Después de esa charla tensa con Hada, Jack se dirigía a la oficina de Norte. Se sentía exhausto, no pensó que ella hiciera eso.

-"_MALDICION, ENTIENDE QUE TE AMO"_- Jack solo podía recordar esas palabras

-Realmente no pensé que ella sintiera algo así por mí- Dijo el albino para sí mismo. Inconscientemente tocaba sus labios, los que hace un momento, estaban junto a los de la Guardiana. Era raro, con Valentine sintió algo en su interior, y sus labios cosquilleaban, pero con Hada fue distinto. No sintió nada.

Después de caminar un rato para despejar su mente, se dispone a entrar a la oficina. Pero solo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

-Debieron volver al trabajo- Dijo algo fastidiado, quería estar con alguien o distraerse.

Así que solo se volteo para irse a su casa, pensó que tal vez debería ir a fastidiar a Conejo o acompañar a Sandman mientras hacia su trabajo. Pero se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía humor para eso. Salió volando a toda prisa para llegar a su hogar.

Al ir a su casa, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de estrellarse. Pensar en todo lo que había pasado lo distraía mucho. Hasta que por fin llego a su destino. Aunque no estaba muy complacido de llegar, era un lugar solitario, no era igual cuando era un humano. Su madre y su hermana siempre lo recibían con una radiante sonrisa y con esa frase _"me alegro de que hayas llegado bien"_. Era algo que extrañaba. Volver a su hogar vacío fue una mala idea.

-Debo salir de aquí, el silencio me volverá loco- Así que tomo su cayado y salió a visitar a un amigo.

Sobrevolaba en una ciudad muy especial para él, el lugar donde habían empezado a creer en su existencia y donde encontró su centro y su razón de ser Guardián. Burguess. Era un día cálido, demasiado en realidad, algo que no le agradaba mucho al albino, pero podía soportarlo.

Pasando por un parque pudo divisar a un grupo de niños que regresaban de la escuela, su sonrisa no se pudo evitar al ver quieres eran. Era Jamie y sus amigos

-¿Qué tal niños?- Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

-JACK, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Grito de alegría el pequeño amigo y primer creyente de Jack. Corrió hacia el albino y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Hey, tranquilo, estas más fuerte que antes. Y más alto- Dijo el Guardián midiendo su estatura con su mano.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? No esperaba verte tan pronto-

-Es verdad, ¿No te vas a derretir con este calor?- dijo en broma Pippa, una de las amigas de Jamie.

-Nah, estaré bien. Solo quería salir un rato, distraerme-

-¿Qué ocurre Jack?, te noto extraño-

Jack se tensó un poco al escuchar eso, no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que realmente no estaba bien. Así que trato de desviar el tema.

-hey estoy bien, solo algo cansado del trabajo-

-¿Qué trabajo, estamos a mitad de la primavera- dijo Pippa

-_Atrapado_- Pensó Jack, esa niña era muy lista.

-NO PUEDE SER- Dijo la niña de gorro mientras se tapaba la boca de la impresión. –ESTAS ENAMORADO-

-¿QUE?- Dijeron todos al unísono, incluso Jack.

-Lo estas, mi hermana mayor se enamora casi diario de muchos chico, y cuando alguno le rompe el corazón o se enoja con ella actúa igual que tu- dijo la niña con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro- Desvía los temas, dice que está cansada y no quiere hablar, o solo quiere salir para distraerse-

-Deja de decir tonterías, a Jack no le gustan las niñas- Dijo incrédulo Jaime. Este miro a Jack esperando que el afirmara eso, pero en realidad miraba al suelo pensativo y muy sonrojado.

-Se los dije- Dijo Pippa con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Jack?-

-Perdón, solo estoy distraído- dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza

-Deja de parlotear y dinos quien es la chica que te gusta- Dijo Calleb, uno de los amigo de Jamie.

Jack miro sorprendido al grupo de niños que tenía en frente, él no era bueno para decir mentiras. Y no podía mentirles a ellos, no solo porque fueran sus amigos, sino porque eran listos.

-S…se llama Valentine- Dijo el Guardián en voz baja y sonrojado

-¿Y es un espíritu igual que tú? Pregunto Jamie.

-Sí, ella es el espíritu del amor. Muchos la conocen como San Valentín o Cupido-

-Espera- Dijo la amiga de Jamie- ¿Ella es el espíritu del Día de San Valentine?-

-Exacto- Dijo Jack con una amplia sonrisa

-Eww- Los niños expresaron su desagrado ante ese día y lo que representaba.

-Vamos Jack, pensé que te desagradaban las niñas- Dijo su amigo Jamie.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero ella es totalmente perfecta. Es hermosa, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos. Y lo mejor es que sabe luchar, no lo mejor de ella es que sabe luchar con espada. Es una chica espectacular- dijo sonriendo

-Wow, cuando dices eso no parece una chica muy agradable- Dijo Claude, otro amigo de Jamie

-En realidad no lo es, al principio, pero luego de que la conoces te agrada- En eso a Jack se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hey ¿quieren conocerla?- Pregunto el albino.

-¿Podemos?- pregunto Pippa.

-De seguro se negara, pero la voy a convencer-

-Genial, conoceremos a la novia de Jack Frost- Dijo Caleb

-No es mi novia- _Aun _– pensó el albino.

-Oigan ya debemos irnos, tenemos tarea que hacer- Dijo Pippa

-Es verdad, bueno fue un gusto verte de nuevo Jack- Dijo Caleb

-Espero que podamos conocerla pronto, quiero ver qué tipo de niña capturo a mi amigo- Dijo Jamie.

-hasta luego amiguito- y sacudió el cabello del niño

Después de las despedidas, Jack vio como sus amigos se dirigían a casa de Jamie para hacer sus deberes. Y solo podía escuchar esa cancioncilla tan vergonzosa -_"Jack y Valentine, sentados en un árbol besándose"- _Tenia que pensar en algún plan para que Val quisiera aceptar eso.

-Si que has puesto mi mundo de cabeza Val- Suspiro de tan solo recordarla.

Dirigió su vista al cielo azul, era un lindo día. Pero vio que algo flotaba, era ¿Arena?

No podía ser la de Meme, aun no era de noche, coloco sus manos para atrapar un poco de esa arena y verla mejor, era arena rosa.

-Valentine- exclamo Jack, miro en todos lados para poder encontrarla, pero no la vio. Así que empezó a volar para tener una mejor vista de la ciudad, y pudo ver una gran melena oscura internándose al bosque.

-Te encontré- Dijo el albino y se dirigió al bosque a toda velocidad Esquivando las ramas y arboles hasta que por fin vio a Valentine.

Llevaba la ropa que usaba para hacer su trabajo y estaba sentada a la orilla del lago, con sus pies delicados jugueteaba con el agua, haciendo pequeñas ondas en ella, y la luz que se reflejaba en el agua iluminaba su rostro. Era como un sueño.

-No me gusta que me espíen- Dijo la joven sin voltearse.

Jack se puso nervioso, era imposible que lo hubiese visto. Y tampoco pudo oírlo, el estaba flotando tras un árbol.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Pregunto el albino.

-Emanas frio, pude sentirlo-

-¿Estas enojada?-

Valentine se levantó y miro al joven. Intento parecer lo más inexpresiva que pudo, pero se sonrojaba al verlo.

-Veo que en realidad estas feliz de verme- Dijo el albino con una sonrisa.- Incluso estas usando el collar que te regale-

-No digas estupideces Frost. A demás para eso es un collar, para usarlo- y empezó a alejarse de él.

-Val espera- y tomo su mano para evitar que se fuera.

-Suéltame-

-Oye, espera un momento- y la hizo mirar su rostro, estaba sonrojada, se veía linda, a pesar de que tuviese esa expresión de estar molesta- quería decirte porque estuve contigo esa noche en tu habitación-

-No quiero hablar de eso Jack, no quiero siquiera recordarlo-

-Val, estuve contigo porque quería hacerlo, no por lo que dijiste. Ni siquiera sabía de eso-

-¿No lo sabias?- Dijo Val sorprendida.

-No, realmente no sabía que acabaríamos- De solo recordarlo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas- En esa situación, y mucho menos lo que ocurria si dabas tu máxima prueba de amor. De saberlo me habría detenido para no lastimarte-

-Jack…- Val se sentía rara de oír que todo fue un mal entendido. Acaso se sentía ¿Feliz?

-Val, no sabes cómo has cambiado mi mundo- Tomo las manos de la joven y se acercó cada vez más a ella- Necesito que estés en mi vida.

-Jack- Valentine se sentía embriagada de tal sensación. Quería estar más cerca del Guardia, bésalo, abrazarlo. Pero recordó lo que eso implicaba, se apartó del joven. Quien estaba confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Jack

-Perdona, pero no puedo. No debemos estar juntos-

-Por favor, no digas eso-

-Lo siento Jack- Y salió volando del lugar. Podía jurar que en un momento tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabía que debía dejarla sola, no debía ser fácil para ella.

Jack solo quería saber qué ocurriría al final de esta historia, si todo terminaría en un final feliz o en una gran tragedia.


	10. Debes darte una oportunidad

Capitulo once: Debes darte una oportunidad

Hada estaba en el Palacio de los Dientes, muy deprimida y avergonzada. Sus sentimientos la traicionaron. Besar a Jack no estaba en sus planes, ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo, pero fue tanta la desesperación por hacerlo entender que termino besándolo.

-Espero que Jack no me odie, no podría vivir la eternidad si el me odia- Dijo para sí misma. Las Haditas trataban de consolarla secando sus lágrimas y reconfortándola.

En eso, pudo sentir una brisa helada. Se sintió feliz en ese momento, pensaba que era Jack, así podría disculparse con el apropiadamente. Pero no era el, las pequeñas Haditas estaban ocultándose detrás del Hada de los Dientes. Definitivamente no era él. Pero ¿Quién podría ser?

-¿Qué tal querida? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Saludo la figura oscura que estaba frente a ella, no se podía distinguir quien era, hasta que por fin se dio a ver.

-P…Pitch Black- Hada estaba atónita, no podía creer que Pitch Black estuviese en su palacio.

-No, no te preocupes. No vengo por tus dientes- Dijo Pitch mientras caminaba a su alrededor- Vengo para ofrecerte mi ayuda-

-¿Tu ayuda?- Sonrió de medio lado- NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO- y se dispuso a atacar al hombre grisáceo. Pero este saco una pequeña figurilla, estaba hecha de vidrio negro, era Jack. Al ver esa figurilla Hada se detuvo.

- Sabes, se pueden hacer cosas grandiosas cuando tienes tiempo libre, un poco de mi arena de pesadillas, algo de fuego y Voilá-

-No me interesa saber tus pasatiempos Pitch- Dijo Hada con desprecio.

-Entonces, estas enamorada de esta molestia- Dijo Pitch apreciando la figura

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Eso es ridículo- Hada trataba de parecer lo más indiferente posible, no era bueno mostrar alguna debilidad ante ese hombre.

-¿De verdad? Pues, eso no fue lo que dijiste el día de ayer-

-¿El día de ayer?- Pregunto Hada confundida

-Sí, ayer. No te hagas la tonta- Dijo Pitch rodando sus ojos- le dijiste que lo amabas después de besarlo. Eres muy atrevida niña-

Hada estaba horrorizada, no solo porque alguien presencio ese momento, si no también que haya sido Pitch quien lo viese.

-parece que ya lo recordaste- Dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Si es así, no es asunto tuyo. Y será mejor que te largues o llamare a los demás Guardianes-

-Está bien, me iré- y le lanzo la figurilla- Consérvalo, si quieres que ese chiquillo este a tu lado por la eternidad solo debes romperlo, eso me avisara que quieres mi ayuda y me encargare de eso- Dicho eso se esfumo entre las sombras.

Hada miro la pequeña figura, su enojo era muy grande. Estaba dispuesta a arrojar aquella cosa. Pero algo se lo impedía.

-Sera mejor que guarde esta cosa. Debe ser muy peligrosa- Y así Hada guardo aquella figurilla en un cofre. Quien sabe, tal vez a ella le interesa la oferta de Pitch.

Las pequeñas Hadas estaban confundidas, no podían creer que ella aceptara aquella cosa. Una de las pequeñas se acercó al Hada de los Dientes tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta.

-no te preocupes- Dijo Hada- no caeré en su truco, pero no quiero que le digan a nadie que estuvo aquí- Y dicho eso salió volando de su palacio, tenía trabajo que hacer.

La Hadita no estaba convencida de eso, estaba segura de que algo malo pasaría.

Ya en su palacio, Valentine se despojó de sus ropas y se hecho en su cama, Grahilo acudió a ella para consolarla en su dilema. Él era el único que sabía el dolor que debía sentir.

-Grahilo, no sabes lo mal que la estoy pasando- Dijo la joven tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo- ¿Por qué tuve que conocer a Jack? Todo estaba muy bien antes de que él se metiera en mi mundo-

El gran tigre solo se mantenía cerca del espíritu, posaba su cabeza en su delicado cuerpo.

-Trato de mantenerme alejada, de olvidarlo, y de dejar de tener ese extraño sentimiento en mi interior cada vez que pienso en él. Pero es imposible-

Grahilo miro a Valentine. Sus ojos expresaban exactamente lo que quisiera decir si pudiese hablar.

-No estoy enamorada de el Grahilo. ¿O sí?-

El gran felino solo pudo asentir en respuesta de afirmación.

-Genial, incluso tú lo dices- Se levantó muy fastidiada del asunto- Maldita sea, esto me tiene enferma-

Se colocó su toga y bajo a la biblioteca de Cupido, de ahí se podía apreciar una linda vista y Valentine solo quería relajarse un poco.

Al entrar floto hasta uno de los sillones que estaba cerca del gran ventanal. La vista era hermosa, muy romántica por así decirlo.

-Solo quiero ser feliz- Dijo la pelinegra con mucha tristeza, y solo pudo pensar en el albino que la besaba con ternura. Como sus manos acariciaban su mejilla y del brillo en sus ojos cuando pudo tocarla sin congelarla. Todo eso hizo que Valentine dejara escapar un par de lágrimas.

-MALDITA SEA- Y en un acto violento golpeo un pequeño librero que estaba cerca, Gahilo estaba a su lado sobresaltado de tal golpe, pensó que se había hecho daño. Pero no fue así. Valentine estaba dispuesta a salir para distraerse, cuando piso un papel. Era un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- Y tomo el trozo de papel. Mientras lo leía un párrafo resalto para ella.

"…_.Solo si una muestra es verdaderamente pura de amor, que salga del corazón. Es obsequiada, las almas fusionadas serán y un ser absoluto nacerá…."_

Valentine abrió los ojos esperanzada.

-ESO ES GRAHILO- dijo la chaca expectante- Aquí dice que nuestras almas se fusionarán solo si damos una muestra de amor puro. Eso quiere decir…-

La chica sentía felicidad en su corazón, había un rayo de luz en aquel túnel de soledad que había sido su vida. La mortal e inmortal también.

-Eso quiere decir que si puedo estar con Frost- Dijo Val muy sonrojada de la vergüenza y de la felicidad- Eso solo si le doy una muestra de amor puro, pero ya lo bese y no pasó nada, sería solo si….- Su rostro cobraba mucha vida y color de tan solo pensarlo-…Solo si yacemos-

Grahilo solo podía menear su cola y ronroneaba, parecía que sentía la felicidad y la emoción de la chica. Hacía mucho tiempo que Val no lo veía así.

-Muy bien Grahilo, debo irme, debo decirle a Frost, al fin puedo….puedo saber que es ser amada-

Grahilo solo rugió suavemente en forma de aprobación. Hacía muchos años que quería que esa niña fuera feliz.

Jack estaba en el taller de Norte, quería pedirle algún consejo o por lo menos hablar con él. Pero como siempre estaba ocupado.

-No sé qué hacer, de verdad quiero estar a su lado. Pero ella no me lo permite, y sé que debo insistir si realmente la quiero. Pero no quiero que piense que soy una molestia- Dijo Jack totalmente deprimido, ocultaba su rostro con sus manos- ¿Qué debo hacer Phil?

El gran Yeti estaba tratando de consolarlo, normalmente se mantiene alejado de ese revoltoso muchacho que lo ha hecho trabajar siempre de más. Pero no podía negarle algún consejo o ayuda.

-Raaaarw- Vocalizo el gigante peludo.

-¿Crees que debería ir tras ella? ¿A pesar de que piense que soy una molestia?

El yeti asintió y sonrió. Le alegraba ser de ayuda.

-Entonces eso hare. No la dejare escapar y la hare mía- Se alzó animadamente y dijo esas palabras con determinación, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al final y solo se sonrojo.

-N...NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS PHIL- Grito el albino.

-Rarrw- Pronuncio el Yeti con una expresión de complicidad, sabía lo que él quería decir.

-NO ME FASTIDIES GIGATON- Dijo el Guardián avergonzado. Y salió rápidamente al palacio de Valentine.

Phil solo sonreía al verlo, pasó de ser un niño que no dejaba de molestar y ocasionar problemas, a ser un muchacho enamorado y con determinación para luchar por lo que quiere. Pensó que con eso, por fin dejaría de ocasionarle molestias

Mientras Jack se dirija donde Valentine, pensaba en cómo tratar de convencerla de estar con él. En ese momento pudo ver a Norte caminar por el taller.

-Jack muchacho, lamento la tardanza. Pero ahora si podemos charlar- Dijo el ruso con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta, ya lo resolví- Dijo Jack sin detenerse ni un minuto.

En eso salió Phil del salón donde estaba con Jack hace unos momentos. Norte lo vio y le regaño.

-Así que andas de vago, pues harás horas extra Phil- Dijo en modo de reproche.

-Raaaadaa- Dijo el Gigante peludo. Trato de explicar lo que había hecho pero Norte no le hizo caso.

-A TRABAJAR- Grito el Barbón. Phil solo se dispuso a seguir con el trabajo, más tarde se las cobraría a Jack por eso. Ese chico siempre se las arregla para traerle problemas

Jack jamás había volado tan rápido como lo hizo ese día, tenía mucha prisa de llegar al palacio de Valentine. Solo pensaba en lo que le diría cuando la viese.

-Valentine vengo a decirte que quiero estar a tu lado- Se decía a sí mismo para practicar- Pero si le digo eso solo se va a burlar y me echara-

-Valentine vine a pedirte que estés a mi lado por el resto de nuestra eternidad- Dijo esta vez con una voz suave- No, pensara que soy cursi y baboso-

-Valentine eh venido para reclamarte y no aceptare un no como respuesta- Dijo con aire de autoridad- Si, debo ser firme ante ella y no dejarme intimidar.

Después de mucho practicar su dialogo llego a su destino, se detuvo en la gran puerta, estaba muy nervioso. No sabía cuál sería su reacción, puede que le acepte o muy bien puede darle una golpiza y luego lanzarlo al vacío. Eso último lo puso mucho más nervioso.

Así que solo abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Valentine, quien iba de salida.

-¿Jack que haces aquí?- Pregunto la pelinegra muy sorprendida de verlo.

-Valentine diré esto una sola vez y será mejor que lo aceptes- Dijo desafiante, Valentine quedo perpleja ante ese tono- Vine a reclamarte, y será mejor que aceptes que quiero estar contigo por la eternidad y que no me iré de aquí hasta que digas que aceptas- Dijo Jack casi gritando

Esas palabras resonaron en la amplia habitación, Valentine solo podía sonrojarse, realmente no esperaba eso.

La joven no dijo nada, casi no podía ver su rostro debido a que su cabello lo ocultaba, después de unos minutos empezó a caminar hacia Jack, cada vez más rápido, con una expresión muy dura. Jack sentía como todo su valor se esfumaba.

-_Me va a matar-_ Pensó el albino- sin embargo estaba dispuesto a recibir las consecuencias, sabía que no sería fácil.

Valentine llego a un punto en el que ahora estaba corriendo, y cuando estuvo cerca de Jack, se abalanzó sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Jack cerró los ojos pero al no recibir ningún golpe abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-¿V...Val?- Dijo tartamudeando.

-ERES UN IDIOTA- Grito la chica y después beso al Guardián bruscamente.

Jack no podía creer lo que pasaba, así que solo se limitó a seguir el beso. No podía más con todas esa sensaciones dentro de él así que tomo a la chica haciendo que esta quedara debajo de él.

-Ok, no es que me esté quejando pero. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Dijo el albino recobrando el aliento.

-Porque puedo y quiero- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Que buen argumento- Dijo el Guardián sarcásticamente.

Valentine se apartó de Jack sentándose sobre sus piernas, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era enorme.

-Jack…- Valentine soltó un par de lágrimas.

-Valentine, no llores- Dijo con desespero el Guardián- Lamento si t hice enojar o estar triste, pero no llores-

-Acepto- Dijo Val finalmente.

-¿Aceptas?- Ahora Jack estaba confundido.

-Acepto estar a tu lado el resto de nuestra eternidad-

Jack no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Valentine acepto. Acepto estar a su lado, acepto sus sentimientos. Jack solo podía reis tontamente. El muy bien pudo practicar su dialogo, pero no su reacción ante la respuesta.

-Jack di algo- Dijo Valentine tocando su hombro.

-Yo…yo, no sé qué decir, de verdad no espere a que aceptaras.

Valentine solo pudo reír. Tomo las manos del Guardián y lo miro a los ojos.

-Veras Jack, descubrí que si puedo estar contigo. Claro no podremos…..-Valentine se sonrojo-…y…ya sabes…- Jack comprendía a lo que se refería, Sonrojándose también.

-Eso no me importa, solo quiero que estés conmigo- Y beso tiernamente a Valentine.

La joven correspondió el beso, quería disfrutas lo más que podía dé eso que se había negado por más de 400 años. Amor y ternura.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy- Dijo Valentine.

-Ni tu- Se levantó y le tendió la mano a su, ahora, pareja.

-iremos al taller de Norte, quiero darles la buena noticia- Pero Valentine retiro su mano.

-Perdón, pero no iré- Dijo Valentine algo triste.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero presentarle a todos a la señora Frost- Dijo en broma el albino.

Valentine se sintió algo ofendida por lo de señora. Pero lo olvido casi al instante.

-Jack, los demás me odian, eh hecho muchas cosas de las que no sabes…- Pero el albino la interrumpió.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, ya no tienes motivos para hacer que los demás te odien- Dijo con cariño el Guardián.

-Pero…- Y Jack la tomo por la fuerza, sorprendiéndola.

-Nos vamos- La alzo y salieron del palacio.

-JACK NO, SUELTAME- Grito la joven, pero esto solo divertía más y más a Jack.

-Perdona lindura, pero iremos con los demás- Dijo entre risas el albino.

-JACK SI NO ME BAJAS LO VAS A LAMENTAR- Grito furiosa Val.

-viento, al polo norte- Y una ráfaga de viento los envolvió a ambos y salieron disparados al taller de Norte

Ya en el lugar, Jack luchaba con todas su fuerzas para que Valentine no se escapara.

-Eres muy terca…- Y recibió un golpe en la mejilla-…Y fuerte- muestras caminaba pudo ver a Phil, y este lo llamo.

-HEY PHIL, NECESITO AYUDA- Grito desde lejos jack, realmente necesitaba ayuda. Valentine le daba mucha pelea.

El yeti accedió, tomo a Valentine con un brazo y con el otro golpeo a Jack en la cabeza.

-Ouch, Phil. ¿Por qué fue eso?- Pregunto adolorido.

Pero el yeti solo se limitó a señalarlo con enfado. Pero esa enfado se esfumo cuando Valentine lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cara. Debía usar sus dos manos y algo de fuerza en ella. Cosa que lo sorprendió, ni siquiera con Jack usaba tanta fuerza.

-Gracias por la ayuda grandulón- Le agradeció al yeti mientras se sobaba donde Valentine le había golpeado- Llévala al salón principal, yo llamare a los demás-

-ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR JACK, ERES UN GRANDISIMO HIJO DE…- Pero el yeti le tapó la boca antes de decir esa palabrota.

-No seas grosera- Y le dio un beso en la nariz- llamare a los demás- Dicho esto salió volando para buscar a sus compañeros.

Después de un rato, Valentine se hallaba en el salón principal de Norte, estaba un poco más calmada, aunque muy nerviosa. No sabía si sería buen recibida o echada.

La primera en llegar fue el Hada de los Dientes. Sus miradas se cruzaron y estaban en silencio. Pero no duro mucho, Hada fue en contra de la joven con intenciones de lastimarla. Valentine sabía que si se defendía se armaría un alboroto mayor. Así que solo se dejó al descubierto y Hada le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Grito la Guardiana, quien tenia a Valentine sujeta e sus cabellos.

-No quiero pelear, así que será mejor que me sueltes- Pero la Guardiana no le hizo caso.

Con una gran fuerza, Hada arrojo a Valentine al suelo. Iba a darle un golpe certero, pero fue detenida por Norte.

-¿QUE CREEES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- Grito el ruso.

-VALENTINE- Grito Conejo al ver la escena y acudió junto a Valentine para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien niña?- Pregunto preocupado Conejo.

-Estoy bien Colita de algodón- Dijo Val tocándose la cara, su labio estaba roto y estaba sangrando-

-¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? ¿A CASO NO VEN QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ?- Grito Hada con rabia- Quien sabe a qué vino, de seguro está aquí para acabar con nosotros.

-(No es así)- Ahora Meme se sumaba a la discusión- (Jack nos dijo porque ella está aquí, y no es por nada malo)-

-¿Jack…?- Hada estaba horrorizada, Valentine fue invitada y ella la golpeo muy fuerte.

Jack entro sonriendo, pero no duro mucho. Vio la escena y miro con horror los golpes que tenia Valentine en su rostro.

En la habitación, la temperatura callo súbitamente. Y por fuera se podía ver que una tormenta estaba a punto de estallar. Jack estaba furioso.

-¿Quién le hizo esto a mi pareja?- Dijo Jack con una voz macabra. Hada estaba a punto de decirle, pero Val la interrumpió.

-Fue un accidente- Todos la miraron sorprendidos- Estaba jugando con uno de los duendes y lo lance hacia arriba, pero falle al atraparlo y callo en mi cara- Dijo con una falsa vergüenza. No se le ocurría otra excusa.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Pregunto Jack.

-Así es muchacho, sabes que los duendes son muy problemáticos- Dijo Norte para evitar alguna desgracia.

Valentine se limpió un poco su labio, y se acercó a su Guardián, ella le miraba con ternura, pues nunca nadie se había preocupado así por ella.

-Tranquilo Jack- Y le dio un tierno beso, Conejo y Hada se sorprendieron. Meme y Norte ya estaban enterados por el mismo Jack- no pasó nada grave, esto desaparecerá mañana-

Después de eso, todo empezó a calmarse, la temperatura estaba normal y las nubes de tormenta desaparecían.

-Debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez- Y paso su pulgar por el labio herido de su amada- No quiero verte herida-

-Ok, estoy algo confundido- Interrumpió Conejo- ¿Qué fue eso que acabo de ver?-

-Bueno Canguro, resulta que esta chica acepto estar conmigo por el resto de nuestra eternidad- Dijo Jack orgullosamente y feliz.

-Wow, eso es genial- dijo Hada con evidente desagrado y tristeza.

-Sí que lo es compañero- Dijo Conejo- Les deseo lo mejor-

-ESTO MERECE UNA FIESTA- Grito el ruso con alegría- DUENDES EL BANQUETE-

Eh infinidad de duendes salieron de todos lados para hacer el banquete y preparar todo para la reunión, los Guardianes salieron con Jack felicitándolo por las buenas nuevas. Quedando solamente Valentine y Hada.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Jack la verdad?- Pregunto confundida

-No necesito de eso, sé que actuabas por la desconfianza que existe entre nosotras. Pero eso ya acabo- Dijo con una sonrisa, Hada quedo pasmada.

-Sera mejor que salgamos- Y Valentine se encamino para alcanzar a los demás Guardianes.

Hada no sabía qué hacer, Valentine cambio, Jack estaba con ella y sus compañeros estaban enojados con ella por lo que hizo. Debía hacer algo. Quería que todo volviese a la normalidad. Antes de que Jack conociera a Valentine. Y solo pudo recordar aquel hombre que le ofreció su ayuda.

-Pitch-


	11. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo doce: Un nuevo comienzo

El ambiente era de dicha y alegría. Había música, color y diversión. Celebraban la felicidad de la nueva pareja. Jack y Valentine.

-Aún estoy sorprendido de que aceptaras a Jack- Dijo conejo en broma- Pensé que tenías mejores gusto Val-

-Y los tiene- Jack sabía que si decía eso Conejo se enojaría, pero debía decirlo- Por eso no te escogió-

-JACK- Dijo Valentine- No seas grosero-

-Parece que estas en problemas- Dijo Conejo riendo.

-Solo era una broma lindura- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Y ustedes bromean así entre ustedes?-

-Claro, así es nuestra amistad- Dijo Conejo

Valentine estaba confundida, veía como esos dos reían y bromeaban. Y no había ninguna discusión por eso que dijo Jack. Ella había dicho cosas iguales a esas y lo que conseguía era que la odiasen más.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Jack.

-No es nada, es que no estoy acostumbrada a este ambiente- Dijo algo melancólica.

-Pues es una lástima- Dijo Norte con una amplia sonrisa- Ahora debes acostumbrarte a esto-

-(así es)- Figuro Sandman –(puede que no seas una Guardiana como nosotros, pero ahora eres parte de nuestra familia)-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al unísono Val y Hada.

-Así es- Dijo Jack- Norte es como mi padre, Hada es como mi encantadora hermana, Sandman el primo favorito, y Conejo es como la tía fea que de todos modos queremos-

-¿COMO DIJISTE?- Grito Conejo tomando una de sus boomerangs.

Ahora Conejo discutía con Jack, pero este solo reía y decía que era una broma. Norte y Meme reían al ver esos dos payasear como siempre. Hada está en su mundo algo apartada del grupo. Pero a pesar de eso, Valentine se sentía a gusto. Era algo que había deseado, EL calor de una familia o de amigos. Pero ahora tenía algo mejor, tenía a alguien que la amaba y Compañeros que la habían aceptado como una más de ellos.

-Hehehehe- Empezó a reír Valentine. Todos la miraron asombrados. Nunca había escuchado su risa. Se veía encantadora, pero notaron que ahora estaba llorando.

-¿QUE TE OCURRE?- Grito Jack preocupado.

-¿Aun te duele el golpe niña?- Ahora Conejo estaba preocupado también.

-Mandare a que traigan algo de hielo. DUENDES HIELO- Grito el ruso.

-(Tal vez debas dormir un poco)- Dijo Meme, quien en su mano tenía algo de Arena.

Valentine miraba la escena, estaba complacida de tanta preocupación, de que ahora les importase a ellos, así que solo les sonrió.

-Estoy bien, es solo que. Me han hecho feliz-

-Val…-Jack fue hacia su amada y la abrazo fuertemente- De ahora en adelante todos te haremos feliz, te lo mereces.

-Si…- Valentine solo podía ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Jack, no quería que los demás la viesen en ese estado.

En una esquina Hada miraba con rabia lo que sucedía, no confiaba en ella. Sabía que algo tramaba. Esos sentimientos de odio hacían que mus ojos se obscurecieran. Conejo pudo notar aquello.

-Sera mejor que vayamos al comedor, me muero de hambre- Dijo Conejo frotándose el estómago.

Y empezó a indicarles que lo acompañaran, todos se sentaron, los duendes llegaron con copas de vino. Todos hablaban de todo, Val solo se limitaba a escuchar. Le agradaba la conversación.

-Y dinos, ¿Qué edad tienes Val?- Pregunto Conejo.

-Esas cosas no se preguntan a una dama- Dijo Norte.

-No te preocupes Norte. No me molesta-

-Entonces dinos- Dijo Conejo esperando con ansias.

-Cuatrocientos veintidós- Dijo casi inaudible, le avergonzaba un poco la verdad

Todos quedaron en silencio, sabían que era muchos años mayor que Jack, pero no que fuera más de cien años mayor que él.

-No se queden en silencio- Dijo Valentine muy apenada

-N..no es por nada malo, es que no creí que furas tan mayor- Dijo Conejo

-Debo decir que no se nota- Dijo Norte.

Después de unos minutos, Valentine reía a carcajadas. Le divertía la cara de incrédulo de sus, ahora, compañeros. Pero en el calor del momento Conejo golpeo la copa de vino de Valentine, haciendo que esta cayera encima de su vestido. Jack al instante cubrió el pecho de su pareja con una servilleta. Recordó que ocurrió la última vez que se humedeció esa toga.

-CONEJO ¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?- Dijo Jack muy enojado

-Fue un accidente Jack- Dijo Conejo tratando de explicar- Sera mejor que te lleves a Val a tu casa y le des algo para cambiarse-

-Espera…- Pero Conejo tomo una de las esferas de Norte.

-Ey, no tomes mis cosas así como así- Le reprocho el ruso. Pero este no le hizo caso.

Lanzo la esfera y se revelo el portal.

-Sera mejor que la lleves a tu casa, antes de que coja un resfriado- Dijo con apuro El Conejo de Pascuas.

-Hey espera…- No termino de decir nada Cuando Conejo los empuja dentro del portal, haciendo que este se cierre.

-¿Que fue todo eso Conejo?- Pregunto Norte.

-(Eso no fue nada amable)- Dijo Meme con mucho disgusto.

Pero este no les hizo caso, camino hacia donde estaba su compañera. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo duramente a la Guardiana.

-¿He, de qué?- Pregunto Hada muy confundida.

-Pude sentir un aura oscura, y eras tú-

Norte y Meme miraron con asombro a su compañera. Sabían que ella no la estaba pasando bien pero ¿Para llegar a tales extremos?

-No tengo que hablar con nadie- Dijo Hada muy indiferente, iba a salir de ahí, pero Norte la detuvo.

-Hada, sé que esto no es de tu agrado, pero debes aceptarlo. Jack quiere a esa niña. Al menos deberías estar feliz de que él lo sea-

-No pueden decirme que hacer o que sentir, ustedes jamás entenderían- Dijo con una voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse- Ustedes jamás han amado a alguien y que este no note ese amor, y lo que haga después de enterarse es irse con otra persona-

Los Guardianes no decían nada. No tenían argumento contra eso.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ese no es motivo para actuar como lo haces- Dijo con rudeza Conejo.

-Él tiene razón, lo que hiciste hace un rato no fue prudente y fue rebajarte a un nivel muy inferior- Dijo Norte.

Pero Hada no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlos con dureza eh irse de inmediato del lugar. Los tres Guardianes quedaron en el lugar con una gran preocupación.

-Esto podría traer problemas- Dijo Conejo.

-(parece que dejaremos de vigilar a Valentine para vigilar a Hada)- Dijo Meme.

-Solo espero que no pase nada malo- Y dicho eso, Norte les indico a sus compañeros que se sentaran en el comedor. Después de tanto drama y emociones solo quería relajarse un poco.

Un portal se abrió en medio de la sala del hogar de Jack, Valentine no tenía experiencia en viajes por portales mágicos. Así que al salir cayo de espaldas en el suelo.

-Ouch, no es tan fácil como creí- Dijo Valentine Tratando de levantarse, Pero fue en vano. Jack cayó encima de ella.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Pregunto el albino en forma de broma.

-Sí, un poco- Y beso al Guardián.

Jack sentía hervir su sangre, cada vez que besaba a esa chica era maravilloso quedaron en el suelo por unos minutos, hasta que Jack se separó por falta de aire.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe mi casa?-

-Sera un placer Frost-

Jack se levantó y le tenido su mano a Valentine. Esta tomo su mano y se levantó fácilmente.

-Bueno, esta es la sala, no es nada elegante-

Valentine miraba todo a su alrededor, Detallo la chimenea y el techo. Era precioso, se acercó a un estante donde estaban las figurillas que hizo Jack.

-¿Tú las hiciste?- Pregunto maravillada.

-Sí, yo las hice- Dijo orgulloso.

-Son hermosos- Y paso sus dedos por cada figura, los detalles eran limpios y hechos con cuidado. Luego dirigió su vista al mural de cristal de hielo de Jack, y pudo ver algunos dibujos. Valentine se acercó para verlos mejor.

-¿Y estos dibujos?- Pregunto

-Los hicieron unos amigos- Dijo con un tono de voz suave.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Jamie y sus amigos, ellos son los primeros en creer en mí. A pesar de que tienen catorce años aún pueden verme-

-¿Los quieres mucho no?-

-Son mi tesoro, son lo que soy- Dicho esto, Jack tomo las manos de Val y la miro con ternura- Bueno, ahora tú también eres mi tesoro- Y beso las manos de Valentine.

Valentine sentía hervir sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a tales palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear el hombro del Guardia.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- Dijo Frost frotándose el hombro.

-Eres un tonto- Dijo la pelinegra. Jack pudo notar el rubor en sus mejillas, con eso pudo saber que se sentía feliz.

-Si es verdad, soy un tonto- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Un tonto que está loco por ti-

Valentine estaba muy sonrojada. Definitivamente no sería fácil acostumbrarse a esas palabras.

-Jack yo…- Pero no dijo nada, no sabía cómo responderle.

-Ven- Dijo el albino tendiéndole su mano- Te llevare al baño, debes lavarte y colocarte otra ropa-

-Claro- Y sonrió tiernamente.

Subieron unas escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de Jack. Valentine miraba todo. Pensó en lo bueno que era Jack decorando.

-aquí es el baño- Le indico mientras señalaba la puerta- Déjame buscarte algo, tendrás que ponerte algo mío. Yo no tengo ropa de mujer- Dijo riendo- Pero mientras hago eso puedes bañarte.

Valentine asintió y entro a la sala de baño, esa encantadora. Había unos pequeños banquitos y un pozo de aguas termales, casi al estilo japonés. Estaba maravillada, le gustaba mucho. Se desvistió y coloco sus ropas en una cesta, se sentó en un banquito y se lavó donde se había derramado el vino y el resto de su cuerpo. Se levantó a punto de irse, pero esas aguar termales la tentaron, así que entro en ellas.

-Se siente tan bien- Dijo la pelinegra casi en un gemido. Como su cabello era largo, lo coloco fuera de las aguas.

Estaba totalmente relajada, cuando siente que alguien está detrás de ella.

-¿J-JACK?- Dijo Valentine sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el albino.

-¿Por qué no esperaste a que saliera para luego entrar tú?- Dijo Val totalmente sonrojada.

-Pues porque no, además...- Se fue acercando más y más a Val, rodeándola con sus brazos- Me gusta verte así-

Valentine pudo sentir el gélido cuerpo de Jack junto al de ella, quería salir de ahí, pero no podía, se iba relajando cada vez más y más.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Jack apartando algo de cabello de Valentine de su espalda.

-¿Qué cosa Jack?-

-ESTO- Dijo tocando su espalda. En ella había un tatuaje de un par de alas, eran como las del Hada de los dientes, pero tenían más detalles y colores. Eran hermosas.

-Son mis alas Jack, ¿acaso no recuerdas haberlas visto?-

-Pues…-Se iba sonrojando - La verdad no les preste mucha atención. Ese día solo veía tu rostro-

Valentine soltó una risita nerviosa. Le pareció tierno escuchar eso. Cuando ya estuvo relajada, se recostó el pecho de Jack. Pero al hacerlo siente algo "duro" en su espalda baja.

-Jack-

-Lo lamento, es que no puedo evitarlo- Dijo algo avergonzado, tomo la barbilla de Valentine e hizo que lo mirase- es imposible- Dicho eso la beso.

Fue un beso muy pasional, poco a poco Valentine quedo frente a él. Jack pidió permiso para invadir su bosa, y ella se lo dio. Sus lenguas danzaban y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Ambos se amaban y deseaban. Inconscientemente Jack tomo uno de sus pechos y lo masajeo. Valentine se separó de su boca para soltar un gemido y poder respirar, lo que no fue mucho, Jack no la quería lejos ni un minuto.

La pelinegra acerco su cuerpo más al de Jack quedando encima de él. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca. En un movimiento Valentine se rozó con la hombría de Jack haciendo que este soltara un gruño ahogado.

-Jack…- Valentine no estaba pensando con claridad por el momento-

-Val…Valentine-

Ella tomo la iniciativa esta vez moviendo ligeramente sus caderas. Era algo maravilloso. Nunca se había sentido así, su cuerpo hervía por más de ese Guardián, mucho más, así que intensifico sus movimientos.

-V..Val espera- Dijo Jack tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Jack?-

-Cre…creo que no estás pensando las co…cosas- Dijo con una sonrisa, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado. Valentine callo en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-JACK LO LAMENTO TANTO, NO LO PENSE…- pero Jack la hizo callar con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, por eso te detuve- Y le dio un beso en los labios- No quiero perderte-

Valentine contuvo las lágrimas al escuchar eso, el recordó que no podían hacer "eso". El, Valentine estaba tan agradecida con él.

-Gracias Jack- y lo abrazo dulcemente.

-Bueno, será mejor que salgamos, esto no me está ayudando en nada- Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

Jack le dijo que saliera primero, él no quería que ella lo viera tan "animado"

-En mi cama hay una de mis poleras y un pijama, perdona si no es mucho-

-No te preocupes- dicho eso Valentine salió y se secó con una de las toallas, miro la polera y sonrió ligeramente, al colocársela pudo notar que le quedaba algo grande y que la cubría lo suficiente, así que no se colocó el pijama.

-Te ves adorable- Jack estaba recostado a la puerta observando a su pareja.

-gracias- dijo sonrojada- Jack ¿podría quedarme esta noche?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, será un placer-

Valentine se acercó al albino y le abrazo fuertemente, la verdad ella no quería volver por hoy. Quería disfrutar al máximo estar con Jack.

-¿Te parece si vamos a dormir? Ya es algo tarde- dijo Jack señalando la cama.

-Claro- Valentine se tiro a la cama y aparto las sabanas, dio unos golpecitos para indicarle a Jack que se le uniera. El acepto su invitación.

Valentine se acomodó para dormir, pero los brazos de Jack la rodean y la acercan a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Quiero dormir así- dijo con un puchero, esto solo hizo que Val riera.

-Está bien- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al cabo de unos minutos Jack se queda dormido, menos Val.

Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en estas semanas, las rabias y las alegrías no podía dormir. Ahora Jack estaba a su lado y nada se lo podía impedir. Miro el rostro adormilado del Guardian. Amaba ese rostro, el único que tuvo el valor de sacarla de ese túnel de soledad que era su existencia.

-Gracias por este nuevo comienzo- y le dio un suave beso en los labios, quedándose dormida al rato.


	12. Un aviso muy triste

Señoras y señores! Primero que todo un saludo de mi parte. Pero traigo muy malas noticias. Estoy en la etapa en donde debo concentrarme en mi tesis de grado, eso quiere decir que no podre escribir ni publicar algún capitulo de Fic. Se que es triste pero debe ser asi o no me graduare nunca. Pero los voy a compenzar. No será una, ni dos. Si no ¡TRES CAPITULOS SEGUDOS! Incluido el especial del dia de San Valentin que no pude publicar. Si, ya se que esta fuera de temporada, pero les va a encantar. Sin mas nada que decir me despido. Con mucho amor Valentine D Frost.


End file.
